Assassin
by Sueona
Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is another story. Do not worry, I will update Courting Lies too. I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think.

Chapter One:

It was night time and there were two plates on the table uneaten. Rain hit against the glass hard, making it smear. He looked out of it, trying to see the world. He wanted to see something but nothing was coming. He glanced back to see everything tidy and clean. Everything was quiet. He walked over to see two bodies lying on the floor. He gripped his cell phone tightly. He sighed when it started to blare out music. He answered it on the second ring, coldly and calmly, "It's done."

"We have a new target."

"Oh wow, what fun." He said dryly.

"Asami Ryuuichi."

He froze in step. That man was impossible to get to. He knew that for a fact. He closed his eyes, sighing, "That is impossible."

"Not for you."

"No."

"You have no choice."

"I do have a choice."

"Brother, please save me." A young girl's voice rang out.

It was the same phase he heard every time. He slipped out the door and closed it, locking it behind him. The maid would find the bodies. He didn't feel anything anymore. He lost his guilt after a few deaths. His soul was lost and damned. He whispered, "I'll save you."

"Good to hear you still wish to protect your baby sister. Finish off Asami Ryuuichi."

He heard the click and he snapped his phone shut. He took the steps, thinking it was best to avoid people. He walked out of the building, feeling the wind blow against him. He put on his cap and left the area. Soon, the bodies would be found and he would be out of sight, never found out ever. His heart clinched, showing some guilt, but he pushed it away like always. He turned the corner, sighing sadly. His new target would be a problem. He decided it was time to shut the world out completely.

The next day, Akihito got off the plane, sighing to the fresh air. He walked to grab his luggage. He showed a smile at the female who was trying to help him. He waved her off and walked out the doors. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the big blonde guy. He mumbled, "I see the bastard was missing me." He smiled as Suoh glared at him. He slid into the limo, happy to be home again. He should stop taking jobs out of the country, but they gave him good pay. He refused to take a cent off the man he lived with. He felt the limo go forward and he looked out the window. He had many things to think about. He was gone for a month and it felt great to be home after so long. He watched everything go by fast. He enjoyed the silence, making him gather his thoughts. For the entire month, he missed the company that the yakuza brought him. He also missed the hot sex they had. He rolled down the window between the back seat and front. He asked, "Is it alright to go to the Club to see Asami?"

"Asami-sama, ordered me to take you there when I got you." Suoh answered as he made a turn.

Laughing, Akihito shook his head. He wondered if he meant something to the older man. He must, right? He was saved by the yakuza and he was living with the man. He rolled the window back up and continued to look out the window. It was haunting sometimes.

At Club Sion, Asami stood, looking out the window. It has been a month since his boy left. At first he was ready to tie the boy to the bed, refusing to let the other leave. Sadly, he knew his photographer. It would back fire on him and the other might move out completely or hide from him for a while. No one knew the boy as well as he did. He glanced to the desk, sighing. Three months ago, there was a hit on one of his rival. He didn't care about the rat. He was glad the other was dead, but he was surprised that no one could figure out who did the hit. He studied the photo sitting there. The man swore to gain the upper hand over him and he was ready to make his move. He was ready to take out the threat but someone beat him to it. He didn't know if this person was on his side or not. It was disturbing not knowing anything.

Kirishima walked in and gave his report on the boy, "Sir, he made it back and is headed here."

Asami walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. He nodded his head. It was good to hear his boy was back in one piece. That boy always got himself in trouble but Akihito refused a guard coming with him, sneering at the idea. He drank and asked, "What about the matter three months ago? Any leads who ended the fool?"

"All we know is this person was good at leaving no trance. The killer is a mystery to everyone. No one is claiming his death." Kirishima answered calmly when those golden eyes narrowed. He knew his boss was upset of not getting to the bottom of it. It was possible this person was an enemy. Since the photographer ran into his boss' life and after they got him back from Fei Long, his boss has been putting an iron fist around his turf.

Asami waved Kirishima out of his office. He took another slip of his drink. He walked to the window. It was unnerving to not finding any answers. It could be trouble. If this person was an enemy, he had no idea how or who would come after him. He could handle his own but his photographer was a different story. The boy was a trouble marker and people were starting to realize what the other meant to him. He couldn't leave his lover out to dry by his enemies. He leaned against the wall, staring out the window. The boy drove something in him that he never thought would happen. Well, he felt something toward Fei Long in the past. He didn't know if it was love. He doubted it was love. Maybe lust and passion for the other, but love was too strong for what they had. Now, he realized where his heart laid. To his surprised, it was to some punk. He never thought he would fall for someone. He glanced back to his desk, narrowing his eyes. Why couldn't he find information about it? He walked over and putting everything in a folder. His lover would be here soon and it was best not to upset the young man. He tossed the folder into a drawer. Maybe it was time to have the other followed. The door opened and the photographer walked to him. His lips were sealed before anything could be said. He took control of the kiss, making the other man breathless. When they needed to breathe, he broke the kiss. He stated, "You don't usually make the first move."

"Oh shut up, bastard." Akihito retorted. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck. He stared into those golden eyes. He knew something was bothering the other but he didn't want to hear words. He sealed those lips again, taking his breath away. He was pushed against the desk, unable to fight back. His worries were out the door as he felt a strong hand mold against his skin. This was where he belonged. This was his soul. His shirt was ripped off his body. Fingers pinched his nipples, making him arch toward the older male. His heart was racing a mile while his mind was clouding over with lust. He felt lost and whole at the same time. It was great to feel this. He moaned loudly as those talented lips move over to his neck down his chest, sucking at his nipples. He gripped black hair, messing it up. He groaned, "Asami."

Asami licked up Akihito's chest to his neck, sucking at the skin. The moans coming from his boy was driving a powerful lust in him. He leaned to the ear, whispering, "You like what I do to you."

"Yes."

"You belong to me."

"Yes."

"The only name you know is mine."

"Yes."

Asami moved his lips down the smaller body. Feeling the other arch to him every time he licked at a sensitive spot. He loved the moans coming from his boy's lips. It was heavenly. He pulled the jeans down those slim hips with the boxers. He stared at the body in lust. Every part of the boy's body was tinted with redness. He ran his hand up and down Akihito's cock, eyeing the other in desire as those hips thrust upwards.

Akihito gripped those arms, moaning, "Asami." He didn't want the other to tease him. He wanted to feel complete like he always did when Asami took him. He cried out as three fingers thrust inside of him. He pushed his hips forward, trying to take the fingers in deeper. He opened his eyes, seeing desire in those sun-like eyes.

"So greedy." Asami mocked.

Akihito stared at the older man's face. He only moaned. He didn't say any word. He wanted to feel the other inside of him, making him full. He pushed his hips forward, giving the hint what he wanted.

Asami raised an eyebrow at his boy. Usually his boy would fight back against him. Have it been too much for the other away from him? He unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants. He pulled out his fingers and thrust his thick cock inside, catching the loud scream into a kiss. He loved how the boy tasted. Though this time, he tasted cigarettes. When did his photographer start to smoke?

Akihito wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, enjoying the feeling. He wanted to keep this forever. It was his peace. He thrust forward as Asami started to move. He moaned only one name, "Asami. Asami. Asami. Asami." It was paradise to him. His fingers ran through black locks. He stared into those cold eyes to see emotion in them. The kiss was broken and Asami's mouth moved to his neck, sucking and biting. He felt a rough hand wrap around his red cock, making him thrust his hips upwards. It was so much but not enough. He cried out when he came, "ASAMI!"

Asami felt the muscles tighten around his cock, making him lose all thought. He thrust in a few times and came inside his lover. Pulling out, he demanded, "Stop smoking. It isn't you." He cleaned them up in silence. His boy said nothing but smiled at him. It was odd. There were no fighting words against him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is up with you? You haven't fought me once."

Akihito dressed, turning his head toward the yakuza. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I missed you. So I didn't want to fight with you at all today. Do not think I will follow every order from now on. I will not bow to you ever." He kissed those lips and ran out of the office before the older man thought he deserved another round of hot sex. He walked outside the club ignoring the stares. He slid inside the limo, mumbling, "Home." He glanced out the window, sighing again.

In the Club, Asami lit up a cigarette, pondering over his lover. He glanced to the date and he felt like slapping himself in the head. He learned some harsh truth about his lover after they started to live together. Akihito lost his entire family in a car accident and it was only two days away from the date they died. Akihito always acted different around their death. He leaned against his chair. Well, following his boy would be impossible for a while. The photographer would notice right away and make sure to escape. He tried that before he knew the information and he couldn't find his lover for an entire week. He pulled out the folder and wondered if there were other attacks. He pushed down a button on his phone and ordered, "Find out about other mystery deaths dealing with the underworld."

At a small house, a man walked around the living room, sighing annoyed. It should not bother him about killing. He has killed people before. It would be no different. He walked to the table, loading the gun. He stared at it in his hand. It felt the world was in his hand and it was too heavy to hold. He didn't want to follow this order. Why was he thinking about? His sister's life was more important than anything. He walked to the window and mumbled, "Asami Ryuuichi, your world would fall apart. It would be so easy to take everything from you that you believed." He walked away from the window, picking up a photo, seeing an easy target to get away with while he tries to figure out how to take out Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

At Club Sion, Asami looked over the reports. He couldn't believe none of this was picked up. For about five years there have been deaths of figures in the underworld. He tossed the report down, taking a slip of his drink. He lit up a cigarette. This information was disturbing. It was possible that he was a target too. He owned most of the territory around here. It looked like someone was taking people out slowly not to raise any concern. He leaned back in his chair. He would need to protect the people around him. An image of Akihito popped into his mind. He couldn't let the photographer be harm in any way. He could handle himself but his boy couldn't. He picked up his phone and dialed the penthouse. It continued to ring but no answer. He glared at the phone. He hung up and dialed Suoh. When the line was picked up, he ordered, "Check on Takaba. He isn't answering."

Suoh reported, "Sorry Asami-sama, but he escaped. He must have went out the back way. I will look for him in his favorite spots."

"Find him and drag him back to the penthouse." Asami barked out his order and hung up. He flicked his ash into the ashtray. He would teach his boy a lesson. It wasn't wise to let the other roam the streets without knowing about this hit man. He tossed the file in his hand onto his desk. There was a knock at the door and he answered, "Come in."

Kirishima walked in, hiding his nervous behind a blank mask. He laid down a folder onto the desk and explained, "This death happened only an hour ago. It was on your turf. The person was an enemy, trying to run drugs through your turf."

"Any leads on who ordered the hit?" Asami asked as he over looked the report.

Kirishima answered, "No one is claiming the death like the others. This hit man is leaving no trance at all."

"Get every man on this. I want to find out who the hit man is and know what his plan is." Asami demanded. Kirishima bowed his head and left the room. He turned his chair around to stare out at the city. He had to protect Akihito. Since he came back from Hong Kong, enemies were crawling around, knowing he had someone by his side that could be his down fall. He tightened his grip on his area, making sure those people could not ever gain the photographer. It has been a year since Akihito started to live with him. Nothing serious happened to the other. Usually Akihito got himself into trouble and he bailed the boy out of it. He stood up, picking up the folders. He tossed them into a drawer and locked it. He walked out of his office, ordering, "Take me home."

The man leaned against the wall across the street. He stared at the entrance, waiting for a moment he could strike. Like he thought, the yakuza stepped out of the club with one of his guards walking ahead to open the limo door. Those eyes look lost in thought. He held the gun, aiming toward the man. His hand and his body were shaking. It was like the first time he killed. What was wrong with him? He has done this for five years now. He should be used to killing. This time he didn't need to be close to the man to kill him. Who was he fooling? He didn't want to be close to end the yakuza's life. He had to do this to protect his sister. The same thing he always told himself. Was his sister alive? Was this just a ploy? He pulled the gun away, sighing in defeat. He turned away as the yakuza slid into the limo. His chance passed. He would have to wait for another moment. He walked down the alley, cussing himself for not doing it. He opened a car door and slid inside. He drove down the road, making sure he would not be spotted by anyone. He turned to head to one place he always went to.

In the limo, Asami wondered where his lover could have gone to. Suoh already checked with Akihito's friends. They were surprised he was back and yelling about him not calling them. He tried to call the penthouse, hoping the other just ran to grab some beer and came back home. There still was no answer. He felt the worry rise. Was his lover in danger? Did an enemy strike? He pulled up to the building. Using his cell phone, he dialed Suoh. There was one place left. When the line was picked up, he demanded, "See at the grave sight." It was the only place he could think of. He hung up as he hoped that was where his boy went to. He walked inside, going to his penthouse. He walked inside, going to the bar. He poured himself a drink. He didn't like killings on his turf unless he ordered it.

At the grave yard, Tabito leaned against his cane and holding his wife's arm. He looked around to see no one around. He glanced to his watch again and sighed for the fifth time. He asked, "Do you think our grandson will make it?"

"You know how he is." Aika answered as she kept her eyes on the two graves in front of them. Her daughter was always full of life. It broke her heart when she heard the news. It was hard for anyone to accept.

Akihito walked through the many graves, not looking up from the ground. He knew where he was going. He always knew where to go. He made a turn and headed a little down the hill. As he glanced up, he saw his grandparents standing there. His grandfather looked relieve while his grandmother was giving him a look of sadness. He walked to the tree and leaned against it. He stared at the graves, saying no words. What could he say? What could they say? Everything was a mess.

"I thought maybe you would bring that lover of yours sometime." Tabito made small talk, trying to lighten up the mood.

Akihito shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the graves. He laid down the flowers and mumbled, "I doubt you would like him." He stood up back and walked back to the tree. He leaned against it, looking up at the sky. Night time was falling and he knew his lover would be going nuts looking for him.

Aika sighed, "Akihito, it isn't good for you."

"Because I'm with a guy." Akihito replied.

"No because you are leaving details out about him. You refuse to let us meet him." Tabito answered.

"You wouldn't approve of him or like him." Akihito retorted, "It doesn't matter. I will stay by his side until the day I die." His heart pulled at him. He knew he was in love with the older man. He couldn't turn away from the man. He couldn't stop his emotions playing with him. He glanced to the side, smiling bitterly. The blonde guard glared at him and walked toward them. His grandparents showed concern. He explained, "He works for my lover."

"Your lover has bodyguards." Tabito remarked coldly.

Pushing away from the tree, Akihito mumbled, "I said you wouldn't like my lover or approve of him. Then again, when did I listen?" He walked toward the guard. He knew he was in trouble. Before the guard could say a word, he spoke, "I will do whatever I please."

"Where have you been?" Suoh asked coldly. He looked everywhere for the boy but had no luck. He was relieved that he found the boy here or his boss would be flipping out.

Akihito shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I've been around." He turned to his grandparents. He saw their concern in their eyes. They worry for him like they always have. Before they could speak, he spoke, "I'll see you in two days." He walked away with Suoh following close by. The wind started to pick up and the rain was starting to fall. He lifted his head to the skies, feeling the dread around him. He got inside the car without a word. Suoh got inside the driver's seat and started to drive. He glanced out the window and said his first words since they got inside, "How mad is he?"

"There are things going down that has him worried. He doesn't wish you to be caught into it." Suoh explained.

Akihito asked, "Is someone after him?"

"We do not know. There have been strange deaths. They are targeting yakuza in the area. It is possible he could be a target." Suoh answered. He felt for the boy and he told the truth to the other. If the truth was told, then the boy would listen to them more.

"I see." Akihito mumbled, turning his head to look out the window. It meant he would be having a bodyguard following him. He hated when he was followed. He rolled his eyes. He could escape them if he really wanted to. He always did in the past. He didn't care about the threat. He was damage goods. He lost everything when his parents died. He always felt this way around their death. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the truth. He didn't want to remember that time. He threw a party that night because his parents were on a trip for a few days. He was drinking, laughing with friends. Then everything went to hell. The police showed up and he feared about the party. The cops ignored it and straight out told him what happened. He was lost that night.

In the penthouse, Asami stared out the window. Who could behind the killings? Were they coming after him? He felt his world spin when he thought of Akihito getting harmed in the war. He didn't want anything to happen to the other. He walked to the bar, grabbing himself another drink. Suoh didn't call back. He hoped the other was where he thought he was. It was the only place he could think of. He didn't understand why the boy wouldn't take a guard with him there. He needed to have a talk with his young lover. He had to be honest about some things to even have the other listen to him. The door opened and he looked over to see the photographer tossing his wet coat onto the chair. Hazel eyes looked at him.

Akihito sighed, "Start the preaching now before I get too tired to hear it."

"Takaba." Asami growled, warningly.

Akihito walked toward the dangerous man. Asami only used his last name when he was upset with him. He leaned up, kissing those lips. It hurt when the kiss wasn't returned but he pushed it away. He walked to the couch and flopped down. He stated, "Suoh told me what have you worried. You can't keep me locked inside forever, Ryuuichi. I do have a life and I need to be out there to do it."

"Damn it, Akihito. This person has escaped everyone and no one is claiming the hits. It is too dangerous for you. You are by my side and they see you a weakness." Asami hissed as he walked toward his lover.

"Then they don't know us very well. I'm not weak, Ryuuichi. And for one, you won't show them a weakness." Akihito snapped back. He stood up, ready to go to the bathroom but Asami was blocking his way. He stared into those narrowed eyes. He poked the man in the chest, sneering, "This is the last thing I need right now. You of all people should know what this week is like for me. My friends all believe I have moved on. My grandparents think I'm fixed about it. The last thing I need is for them to worry even more. They met Suoh. I do not need them to preach to me about the person I'm seeing. Damn it. Let ME LIVE MY LIFE!" He walked around the stun yakuza and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door, leaning against it.

Asami stand there for a few moments, before going to the bathroom. He heard the shower running. He opened the door and walked inside. He spoke over the falling water, "You will have a guard. I do not need a repeat of Hong Kong."

Sticking his head out, Akihito glared at the man. He couldn't have someone following him. His grandparents would flip out and try to pull him away from Asami. He rolled his eyes and went back to his shower. He would escape them like he always did. Damn to what will happen to him for it. He felt the warmth wrap around him in strong arms. He felt the river break and tears started to fall. He didn't want to fight with the man. He didn't want to be a disappointment to his parents even though they were gone. He tried to wipe the tears away. He was pulled into a strong embrace. He didn't know what the other thought of him. So many thoughts were going through his mind, making him lose all sense.

"Maybe you need to talk to someone." Asami's strong voice echoed in the shower.

Laughing at the idea, Akihito wheezed, "That… That didn't… didn't help me… me before." He stopped going when it didn't work. They tried to put him on pills but none of it helped him. He pulled away from the embrace. He just wanted a moment to himself. He wanted to gather his thoughts and be happy for once. Asami made his world exciting and worth living. He glanced back to see Asami cleaning himself. He turned around, staring at the man. He gave a sad look when those golden eyes stared right back. He didn't want a world without Asami. He took a step forward, whispering, "Make me forget even for a moment." Lips were sealed into a heated kiss as he was pushed against the wall. The water flowed over them but none of it matter. He felt strong hands run up his body, making him shiver even in the stream room. He was gone from this world and was in a fairytale where the prince saved him.

Asami broke the kiss, moving his mouth down the jaw to the neck. He kissed and bit at the flesh. He heard the small moaning escaping those swollen lips. He lifted those hips as legs wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his cock against the other's. He sealed those lips again, catching the loud moans. He would do anything for this boy. He would throw down his life for the other if he had to. It was first time he felt this way. Yes, he was loyal to those around him, but he never felt this way for a lover before. Then again, he never had a lover last this long. It was heavenly and hell at the same time. He moved his mouth down, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it until it got hard and bit at it.

Akihito banged his head against the tile, gripping at we black locks, moaning out a name that meant something to his heart, "Ryuuichi." He ran his hands down the strong back, feeling the muscles. He was lost in the pleasure, making sure he felt it all. His cock met the built stomach, rubbing against it, making him see stars. He groaned, "Take me. Just take me." He didn't care if it was rough. He enjoyed their sex. It took a long time to admit that to himself alone out loud. He felt Asami's thick cock at his entrance and he started to breath heavy. He felt the other tease. He dug his nails into those shoulders, shaming himself by begging, "Oh god, please. Please. Please, Ryuuichi."

The yakuza slammed his hips forward, pushing his cock inside that tight heat that always engulfed him. He groaned softly. Lips crashed against his and he returned the fever. He dratted his tongue inside as he pulled out, slamming right back inside.

Akihito felt his world spin and everything looked white. He gripped that strong back, holding onto for dear life. He tossed his head back when Asami hit his sweet spot, making him moan loudly. He felt the heat build between them, making him sweat. He needed more of this. He had to keep this, but there was a threat. He closed his eyes, trying to hard the harsh truth out.

"Open your eyes." Asami ordered.

Akihito opened his eyes, staring into golden ones. They were lit up in lust. He moved his hips forward, taking that thick cock in him more. He felt a hand wrap around his red cock, making him scream out loud. He felt his entire body shake as he cried out, "Ryuuichiiiiii!" He came all over their bodies.

Feeling the muscles tighten around his cock, Asami couldn't hold back either. He thrust in one more time before releasing inside his lover's body. He pulled out and caught his boy before he fell down the shower wall. He leaned to the other man's ear, whispering, "Mine always."

Akihito stared at the man but said nothing. They were cleaned and he was carried to the bedroom, lying on the bed in the warm embrace, his thoughts returned. He glanced over to see the older man fast asleep. He ran his hand over the tan face, sighing sadly. Asami was dangerous but he was still human. He laid his head on the yakuza's chest, hearing the heart beat, telling him the man was alive. He closed his eyes.

An hour later, the hit man stared out the window, watching the storm. He wanted to see something but nothing was coming to him. His thoughts were clouded, blinding him. He had no idea how he was going to carry out the mission. It was the most dangerous target ever. He would have to get close to the man to finish him off. He didn't want to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Akihito stared at the sleeping creature. He ran his hand over the tan face. He wondered about a life without this cold man and he felt his eyes watering by thinking about it. He couldn't have a life without this man. He needed the other just like he needed water. He lay back down, unable to fall asleep. He usually was the one fast asleep without a care. He sat back up and left the bed. He walked out into the living area. He flopped onto the couch, thinking. His thoughts were conflicted. He knew the other man worried and cared for him. He even realized Asami loved him. He looked into Asami's background and found no lover ever lived with the yakuza. He was the first to ever share a home with the man. He leaned his head back, sighing sadly. He turned on the TV to see the news on. They were talking about a low class yakuza dying earlier. He turned it off quickly and stood up. He walked to the large window, feeling his world crumble.

"Why are you up?" A strong voice called out.

Turning around to face his lover, Akihito sighed, "Thinking about my family." An eyebrow raised and he knew he was caught in the lie. He turned back to the window, refusing to say anything else. He didn't want his worries said. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt like caving. He closed his eyes, wishing to keep this fairytale. Fairytales weren't real. Asami was human like any other person. He pulled away and gave a sad smile. He raised his hand, running it across that tan face. Asami was staring at him in question but he had no answer. He walked around the older man and went to the bedroom. He had no words.

Asami sighed. He wanted to know what got into his lover tonight. He felt the other leave the bed a couple of times. He went toward the bedroom to see Akihito under the blankets. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He ran his hand through brown locks. The roots were coming back in and he could see some black hair. He spoke, "You will need to dye your hair again."

"Do you hate it black or something?" Akihito asked, curious. He has dyed his hair since his parents died. He needed to see more to life. He needed a change. He rolled over to face his lover.

"I do not care what color it is as long it isn't a crazy color." Asami remarked.

Akihito chuckled, "I can't have it pink or blue." He laughed harder as he saw Asami made a face at his comment. He felt the hand run through his hair and it felt nice. They were different now. It has been a year of living together. Everyone knew, well what he told them. He closed his eyes, mumbling, "I miss them."

"So is that what is truly bothering you?" Asami asked. Akihito rolled over to face the wall. He didn't know what to do. He has never put someone else's emotions before his. He needed to know why his lover was acting like this. He had to know to fix it. Could he fix it though? He leaned over the boy, sighing, "I can't help if you do not tell me the problem."

Akihito wanted to cave. He wanted to spill, but he knew it wouldn't be fixed. This was a fairytale. Real life was not this perfect. He glanced into those golden eyes and for a moment he believed the man's words. He shook his head, muttering, "You can't fix this problem, Asami. It can never be fixed."

Asami sighed annoyed and climbed into bed. He ordered, "Get some sleep." He pulled the boy close to him and felt Akihito's head lay over his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to figure a way to help his lover. Maybe he should go to the graves with the boy. The other needed support even though Akihito refused it time and time again. Making up his mind, he let the darkness engulf him.

Akihito listened to the heart beat, feeling sleep over take him. He whispered before falling asleep, "Stay with me, Asami Ryuuichi."

It was dark inside the warehouse only having the lightening outside lighting the place up. Asami stood there, holding onto his arm that hung lose by his side. There was the sound of something dripping onto the floor, but it was raining outside. Everything was silent. He took a step forward, begging to stop moving. Those golden eyes stared at him with sadness. He heard a gun shot and he felt his world spin. He pleaded silently that Asami would raise his hand that held the gun to fight back. He dropped to his knees, trying to talk but no words were escaping his lips. He couldn't move an inch to push the other man out of the way. He turned his head back and forth, hoping the guards would come inside to help their employer. He finally found his voice and screamed, "Fire back! Fire back!" He stood up, walking toward the man to help but every time he made a step it felt the other man was pulling backwards. He heard the gun cock and he screamed in horror as he watched Asami fall backwards. He ran to the man, shaking him as he screamed one name that meant everything to him, "Asami! Ryuuichi! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME!"

Akihito awoke, sitting up quickly. He looked around to notice he was in the bedroom. He moved his hand to find the other side of the bed empty. Fear gripped at his heart. He kicked the blankets off of him and ran out of the room with only his boxers on. He didn't care if the other man decided to have a good morning sex. He looked around to see a plate of food on the table with a note. He walked to it and picked up the note.

'_Eat something and do not escape the guard. If you do, I will make sure you regret it. Asami.' _

He crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash. Akihito sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare. He walked to the window, trying to figure everything out. He didn't want the goons to follow him to the grave. He knew his grandparents would be there again. They always went there for three days straight and he always did too. The day his parents died, he would let everything out, showing a side that no one knew about. He didn't like to do in front of his grandparents but they always came to give him support. He chuckled at that thought. He didn't need support. He was too gone to accept support from anyone. He walked back to the bedroom, getting dressed. He had a long day ahead of him. He should escape the stupid goon for a while. He laughed at the idea of Asami's face when he found out. He walked out, staring at the food. He couldn't eat at a time like this. He grabbed his camera on the small table in the hallway. He walked out to see a young guard, Natsume. He smiled at the guard and said, "Hello. So you are my victim today."

"Please do not start trouble, Takaba-san. Asami-sama is still upset about the last time I lost you." Natsume pleaded.

Before the photographer could say anything, his phone blared to life. He tensed up and answered it on the second ring, "Takaba." He listened for a few minutes and replying, "Yeah. I can handle that. No problem. Will give you the photos later." He hung up, looking at the guard. He narrowed his eyes and offered, "You leave me alone for an hour and I won't cause you any trouble for the rest of the day. We can meet back here in an hour."

"No way. Asami-sama would have my head if I let you roam the streets for an hour." Natsume responded.

"Hey, listen goon head. I have a job and I can't have you tailing me. I will never get the job done or they will run scared." Akihito growled as he poked the guard in the chest. He needed to get away from the bodyguard for an hour at least. He had to think fast. He didn't have time with fighting with the goon. He raised his leg, kicking Natsume in his mad hood. Before the other could grab him, he ran down the street, turning the corner quickly.

Natsume cussed, "Fucking little punk." He stood up straight even though he was in pain and started to give chase. He had to find the trouble maker before he had to report to his boss. He would be in deep trouble if he didn't find the boy.

At Club Sion, Asami studied the reports again. The only link he could find was the people were running inside his turf. Yes, some of them weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either. How did the hit man get close enough to kill these people? None of them were easy people to take down. His enemies, he had to take time to get rid of. He tossed the files back onto his desk. There was nothing at the crime scenes. The hit man was good at what he did but it was trouble for him. He was a powerful target. He tapped his fingers against the desk. Maybe he should had Suoh watch his boy today. He still didn't like the fact Natsume lost Akihito once before. Though Suoh has lost his photographer before too. He looked at the phone and wondered if he should call in for a report. He glanced to the clock and sighed annoyed. It hasn't even been ten minutes since he got the last report saying his lover was up.

Kirishima walked in, holding more files. He spoke which got golden eyes to snap at him, "Sir, I found more information. Every employee to those victims has disappeared. No, there bodies were never found. It would look like they went to someone else."

"Do we have any idea who they started to work for?" Asami asked, holding back a growl.

"Sorry, Asami-sama, there is no sign of them at all." Kirishima reported. He set down the files and gave one more detail, "There was a black hair at one crime scene. There was no way to get DNA from it though."

"That doesn't do us any good. We need more information. Find it." Asami growled, annoyed at the information being told to him. He waved Kirishima out and used his phone to get a hold of Natsume. On the first ring it was picked up and he spoke, "Where is he?"

"Boss…"

"You lost him." Asami growled lowly, ready to snap the phone in two.

"Sorry, boss. He kicked me and took off. Sounded like he had a photo job. I went after him for about fifteen minutes but I can't find him anywhere." Natsume spoke calmly.

"Keep looking and find him or else." Asami hissed as he slammed his phone down. He gripped his seat tight. He would make sure his boy knew better. He would teach the other a lesson that would make the photographer think twice before running around alone.

Across the city, a low class gang member begged, "Please. I'll give you whatever you want. I'll even stay away from Asami."

"I do not care about Asami Ryuuichi." The hit man hissed. He fired his gun, watching the begging man fall to the ground. He sighed annoyed. These jobs were driving him crazy. His phone rang again and he answered, "It's done."

"You always know how to get it done but you haven't even got to Asami yet."

"I need time with him."

"Well you do not have much time."

"How long do I have?"

"Two days."

"There is no way I could do it."

"Brother, please. I want to come home." A female voice cried out.

"That is enough. I'll get it done."

"Glad you see it my way. Two days or I send your sister's body to you."

The line was hung up and he gripped his phone tightly. He looked down at the body and sighed. He looked around to see two guards dead. They were in his way. He looked around to make sure he left nothing behind. He walked out of the warehouse, feeling the cold breeze hit him in the face. He smiled bitterly. Two days he had. The hit man wanted the nightmare to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews for this story so far. As for my back, it is getting a lot better. It doesn't hurt that much anymore, just aches when I move to quickly. Thanks for all who hope for my recover. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

Asami drove up to the grave yard. He parked and moved his way through the graves. He made a turn and walked down a hill. He saw an elderly couple standing there, looking at the graves in sadness. He looked around but he didn't see the person he wanted to see. Natsume had no luck finding his missing boy. This was the only place he could think of. He asked, "Do you know where Akihito is?"

Tabito looked behind him to see a well dressed man. He turned his back on the man and sighed, "He should be here soon."

Aika muttered, "He always comes here."

Asami raised an eyebrow at them both. He walked over and looked at the graves. He saw some flowers in front of the graves. He spoke, "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"You must be Akihito's lover." Tabito retorted, ignoring the man's words. He glanced to the side to see the man staring at them.

Aika sighed, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Sadly, we haven't heard much about you. I'm afraid our little Akihito doesn't like to talk about his personal life to anyone. He stopped that, those years ago."

"I take the guess he is always like this around their death." Asami remarked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Aika turned to look at the man and sighed, "He is always this way. All the time. He fears that we will leave him."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Tabito cut in before his wife said anything else. He didn't trust this man and he refused to let any harm befall on his grandson.

Not looking up from the ground, Akihito exhales grey smoke from his mouth as he makes his way up to the grave. He smelt the cigarette and looked up to see the one person he hoped not to see here. He walked over when the older man snapped his head toward him. Those golden eyes were narrowed at him. He looked over at his grandparents and they both were giving him a look. He spoke, "I hope you weren't talking about me behind my back. It is rude to do such a thing."

"It is also rude to kick someone." Asami retorted. He felt the rage boil inside of him. He has been worried sick about his lover all this time. He grabbed the cigarette out of his lover's hand and crashed it under his shoe. He spoke coldly, "You were meant to be followed all day."

"I had a job and it would haven't worked with your damn goon following me!" Akihito yelled. His grandparents took a step toward him. He held his hand up to tell them to stay out of it. He sighed, "Look, I got it. You worry that someone is after you but sadly you can't lock me up. I'm not weak and neither are you."

"Akihito, you barely handle yourself against Fei Long. This person is a stranger. I know nothing about the enemy and that is dangerous in itself." Asami explained, uncaring of the others standing there.

"He is a lot stronger than you think." Aika spoke.

Snapping his head toward his grandmother, Akihito snapped, "That is enough, grandma." Her eyes widened but his attention was on the yakuza. Asami took a step toward him and he took a step back. His arm was grabbed and he hissed. The yakuza pulled up his shirt to see a cut on his arm. He explained, "Had to escape some guards. Cut it on metal. It's fine."

Pulling his lover away, Asami hissed, "You will learn to have a guard with you all the time."

Tabito yelled, "Wait. You…"

"Leave it alone, grandpa. I'll be fine." Akihito told back to them and then whispered to himself, "I'll always be fine with him." He walked beside the yakuza. Asami wasn't saying a word and he knew his lover was upset about him disappearing. He remembered the dream suddenly and shuddered. When they got to the car, he was spanned around to face those fierce golden eyes. He stared into them and got lost in them like he always did. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to bury the man. He closed his eyes, fearing of showing everything.

"Open your eyes." Asami's cold voice rang out.

Akihito followed the order and felt his world crumble. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, wanting the other to be with him forever. Sadly, Asami was human like everyone else. The man could bleed as others could. He pulled away sadly. He opened the door and slid inside. There was nothing to say. He watched as Asami got inside the driver's side. He could see the tension on the man. He couldn't promise anything. He would be hurting Asami and himself by meaningless promises. He turned his head and watched as the grave yard going past him. He wanted this dream to stay. He had many dreams of him having his family, being as happy as they used to. Sadly, dreams were just that; dreams. He glanced over at the yakuza. He asked softly, "If I was in trouble, would you help me?"

"Do you need help now? Did they see you at the job?" Asami asked without taking his eyes off the road.

Turning his head away, Akihito mumbled, "You didn't answer my question. Would you help me if I was in trouble?"

Asami made a left turn and answered, "Of course, I would. I would throw down my life for you." He stopped at a red light and turned his head toward his lover. Was the boy in trouble now? Did those people see his face? He spoke, "Akihito, if you are in trouble, tell me. I mean my words."

_That is what I'm afraid of. _Akihito thought and then shook his head. He sighed, "I just want to know I mean more to you then a good time."

Asami glared at the fool. He hissed, "We have been living together a year and you still think this is a good time." He snapped his head back onto the road to drive back to the penthouse. He would have to teach his boy more than disappearing on a guard.

Akihito knew he was in trouble with the older man. He could tell by the tension on the yakuza. He touched Asami's hand and whispered, "I need to know you will be there for me. I'm sorry, Ryuuichi. Everything is a mess in my head right now." Those beautiful golden eyes glanced at him and it made his heart clinch tightly. He turned his head away and looked out the window as the world passed them by. The yakuza's cell phone rung and he listened a little as Asami talked. The man's voice calmed the storm inside of him.

"We have to head to the Club for a moment." Asami remarked as he made a left turn instead of a right. There was another death. This person was growing in power and was a threat toward him. This time his guards died as well. He pulled up in front of the Club. He got out and opened Akihito's door. He hissed, "I will not be taking my eyes off of you for even a second."

Akihito sighed and got out of the car. The moment he walked beside the yakuza, everything spanned quickly. He felt something fly by him and Asami pushed him to the ground. Kirishima and Suoh ran out and a few other men. He looked at the wall to see a bullet hole. People were screaming.

Asami asked, "Akihito, are you all right? Did it hit you?"

The photographer felt whole at this moment. His heart was racing. He peeked around the car to see some men enter a building. He felt fear and a thrill at the same time. He leaned against the older man, whispering, "No. I'm fine. You?" He didn't want to hear about an injure on the older man. He glanced over Asami's body to ensure there was no injure. When some man shouted it was clear, he was pulled inside the Club. People inside were staring at Asami. He was pulled down the hall. He didn't know what was going on. When they entered the office, he asked calmly, "Are you hurt?"

Asami stared into those eyes and he was seeing nothing. It was haunting. He answered, trying to snap his lover out of the shock, "I'm fine." He walked to the bar and grabbed a drink. He went back to his lover and ordered, "Drink."

Akihito didn't reply, but took the drink. He drowned it in one go, feeling the burning down his throat. He sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead. He didn't dare look into those golden eyes. He couldn't show anything. It was so confusing right now. His mind was in a fog. He wanted everything to stop spinning around.

Kirishima walked in and gave the report, "Asami-sama, I have bad news. The shooter is dead and before he killed himself, he told us to watch out. There was someone who was going to take you down."

"Who? Did he say a name?" Asami asked, trying to put the pieces together.

Kirishima answered in a calm voice, "He didn't give us a name. He said this person would be the only one to take you down."

Akihito jumped up and screamed, "NO ONE CAN TAKE ASAMI DOWN!" He felt his heart race even more. His body was shaking to the core. He saw the trash can and ran to it. Leaning over it, he started to throw up the little food he had in his stomach.

Asami waved Kirishima out of the room. He walked to his lover, rubbing the man's back, hoping it was calming the boy down. He spoke, "I will fight with everything I have in me, but firstly is your safety."

Akihito felt he was done and stood up. He felt arms wrap around him and leaned toward the man. He didn't know what to say. It meant he would be followed from now on. Could he live like that? He closed his eyes, seeing an image that has always been with him. He pulled away from the comfort. He turned around and stared into those calm cold eyes that made him forget everything. He couldn't promise he would allow a guard to follow him. It was his life here.

"Akihito, you need a guard." Asami spoke firmly. He pulled his lover against his body, unable to say what he truly would feel like if the boy was harmed. He felt small hand fists his shirt and he knew he had to talk if he wanted to make the other understand. He closed his eyes and revealed some of his emotions, "I would be lost if something happened to you. Where would I get my excitement if you were gone?"

Akihito listened to the words and he felt like crying out everything, but he held it in. He has held it in for so long. Since the accident that took his parents, he hid everything. He pulled away, sighing as he nodded his head. Asami went behind his desk, pushing down a call button. In a few seconds, Suoh walked in. The blonde guard was harder to escape from. Suoh knew his tricks and was well trained. He watched as Asami started to work on something.

'_He didn't give us a name. He said this person would be the only one to take you down.'_

Kirishima words came back to him and he stared hard at the man. Akihito shook his head, leaving the office with Suoh close by. Once they stepped outside, he saw police cars everywhere. Some of them were talking to Asami's men. The car door was opened and he entered. Suoh got onto the driver's side and pulled out of the parking spot, going down the road. He looked out the window, thinking.

'_He didn't give us a name. He said this person would be the only one to take you down.' _

Those words once again rung inside his head. The person said the only one who could take down Asami. They were fools. They had no idea what Asami was like. The yakuza wasn't one to go down willingly. The older man would fight with everything inside of him. He closed his eyes, feeling the world on his shoulders. He didn't want to think about this while it was so close to his parents' deaths.

_Lightening was making the area glow. Asami was standing there, holding a gun in his right hand while his left arm hung down. Blood was dripping onto the floor, but the man wasn't raising his good arm to fire. He walked forward, trying to plead with the yakuza to fire back. He tried to scream, but nothing was escaping his mouth. Those golden eyes were dulling. It was what he feared the most. He walked closer, trying to say something. He wanted to say everything. He whispered, finally able to say something, 'I love you, Asami Ryuuichi.' There was a gun shot and the yakuza fell to the ground. He couldn't move. He was left alone without protection. His world was crumbling and he fell to his knees, screaming out his pain by saying one name, 'Ryuuichi!' He couldn't stop the pain in his heart and soul. He couldn't stop the death of the man he loves. _

Feeling a hand shake him, Akihito jumped out of his seat. Suoh raised an eyebrow at him but he kept his mouth shut. He got out of the car, staring at the tall building. He felt nervous. He shook his head and went inside, going to the penthouse. He entered, slamming the door on Suoh's face. The guards were used to him acting this way. He walked to the couch and flopped down, hiding his face from view. That was the second nightmare about Asami dying he had. He grabbed his cell phone, dialing a number. He needed some help and fast before he lost his mind.

On the third ring, Takato answered, "Aki, dude, how long have you been back? How are you?"

"I have been back for a couple of days. I'm going nuts." Akihito mumbled as he leaned back in his seat.

"What you mean? Oh. It is this week." Takato remarked softly.

"Yeah and my lover is under attack. I have to have a guard on me all the time now." Akihito spilled his worries.

"Well I did say he wasn't right for you." Takato spoke back.

"Yeah I know, but I can't stop feeling for him."

"Are you in danger?"

"I'm his weakness. What do you think?"

"Does Kou know yet?"

"No. With it being this time, I haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone."

"You need a favor, don't you?"

"Of course. I need to see them again. One last time."

"What are you talking about? Aki, are you all right? Tell me. If something is wrong, I would do anything to help you. You sound like you are going to kill yourself. I can get Fuyuki."

"No, no. I'm not about to kill myself. I'm not stupid like that. I meant I need to move on. Please, Takato, I need this favor."

"Name it."

"I need you, Fuyuki, and Kou to come over. I'll tell you more when you get here." Akihito muttered making sure Suoh couldn't over hear him talking on the phone. He had to get away for a while. He had to make this the end. He wanted to surrender. He hung up and leaned back in his sit. Everything was set. He pocketed his phone. He stood up, walking over to the closet, grabbing his coat. He opened the door, Suoh glaring at him as he saw the coat. He raised his leg and kicked the man. Then kicked Suoh in the head. He watched as the guard fell over, groaning a little. He spoke, "I'm not as weak as everyone thought. Tell Asami that no one can take him down. I'm just a weakness." He ran down the hall, down the stairs by two. His friends would get there and distract Suoh for a little while. He walked out of the building, feeling the cold breeze hit him in the face. He was Asami's weakness and he hated it. He had to see his parents one more time. He ran down the street, making his legs take him to the grave yard.

At the Club, Asami stared at the report, growling out, "Why didn't anyone catch this before hand? I want everything on this man, where he goes."

"I have already have a man on the officer. We are positive that he is involved with the killings. But he might not see the hit man now since he knows the hit was messed up today." Kirishima responded, glad he find something out.

"We need a stronger force around Takaba. They might go after him first." Asami thought out loud. He couldn't bear to see his lover harm. He would lay down his life to get the boy out of danger.

Kirishima nodded his head and replied, "I will send more men over to the building and inform Suoh." He picked up his cell phone and calling his partner. After the fifth ring, he started to worry. Suoh always answered on the second ring. He hung up, replying, "He isn't answering."

Asami tried the penthouse, but there was no answer. He knew Akihito always answered on the fourth ring or sooner when he realized it was from the Club. He stood up, ordering, "Take me there. Make three more guards come with us." He walked out of the room, knowing his order was going to be followed. What if they had his boy already? Panic was racing throughout his body, making fear grip his soul. He has never felt fear before.

At the grave yard, Akihito knelt down, picking up a letter signed to him. He opened it and read it. He crumbled it in his fist and stared at the names of his parents on the grave. He whispered, "I'm a weakness. I do not want to have to visit him here too." He stood up, lifting his head in the air. He had to go somewhere. He had to save his grandparents. They were always there for him even though he pushed them away from him. He dropped the letter to the ground and walked away from the grave. It was stupid but he had no choice. He ran out of the grave, heading toward the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 5/9

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

He walked inside the home, a place that was once filled with happiness. He walked to the desk, opening the drawer. He looked at the gun inside. It felt everything was falling apart. It was time to end the game. It was time to finish his mission, hopefully it was his last. He picked it up and sighed sadly. His phone rung loudly in the empty home. He answered, "It will be done." He hung up before he got a message. He used the house phone, calling a number he found. On the third ring, it was answered, changing his voice, "Come to the warehouse, bay six if you want to see your lover alive again. Come alone, Asami Ryuuichi." He slammed the phone down as shouts came over the line. It was the finally show down. He glanced over to the table to see a photo of his sister. He ran his finger over the picture, remembering times they had.

'_Brother, come on. Play tag with us.' _

'_Oh come on, brother. I need a swimming partner.' _

'_Please brother, always stay with me.'_

Her words haunted him every day and every night. He had to gain her back for his sanity. If she was already gone, he was lost for good. All of this would have been meaningless. He pocketed the gun and walked out of the house full of memories. There was one place he had to go. It was all going to end tonight. He smiled as the wind howled.

In the limo, Asami felt his heart race. His lover was kidnapped and he had to save him. He could care less if his life was going to be done for. They stepped out of the limo. He grabbed his car keys. Looking at Kirishima, he ordered, "Find out what happened here. I have to go somewhere."

"Boss, you should…"

"I'm going alone." Asami cut of his man. He walked to his car and got in. He had to save Akihito. The photographer brought something in him that no one has. He got inside the car and drove off. He only hoped he would get there in time. He looked at his watch to see the time. He checked his coat to see his gun there. He would make the person pay. He would make blood pour for the photographer.

At the warehouse, Akihito sat in a chair, staring out the door. He felt like crying but nothing would come. He glanced back to see his grandparents give him a look. He nodded his head and they walked out of the warehouse, safe. It was almost time. He was in trouble and there was nothing to stop it. He felt the tears finally fall. His mind was a mess. He was going to lose the one person who brought light to his soul. Yes, at first, he hated the yakuza with everything inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to take the man down. Everything changed though. His heart, mind, and soul belonged to the older man. He couldn't stop his emotions coming into play. He closed his eyes, feeling everything crumble. His world was going to end here.

At the penthouse, Kirishima ran toward the door. Suoh was there, trying to keep a calm face while three people kept asking questions. He stopped in front of Suoh and asked, "What happened?"

"The kid has been training without us knowing. He knows how to fight." Suoh replied, hiding his anger. He glared at three people in front of him. They were Akihito's friends and they wouldn't leave him alone. He asked, "Where is Asami-sama?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I did hear him yell over the phone to someone but he didn't give me any information." Kirishima explained.

"Did he take anyone with him?" Suoh asked.

"No."

"Damn it. I want to know where the hell is our friend." Takato hissed. He was worried since Akihito sounded like it was the end for him.

Fuyuki stepped closer to her husband and sighed, "Takato, we aren't helping matters."

"You aren't. You are stopping us from doing our job which is finding the damn brat." Suoh growled out as he stepped away from them and walked away with Kirishima following him. They had to find the boy and quickly. Their boss was under attack and that meant the boy was an easy target.

At the warehouse, Akihito swung his legs back and forth. His heart was beating so fast and it felt like it was going to escape his body. He looked around, but saw nothing. He heard the rain pouring outside and saw lightening flash around the area. The thunder was loud to his ears. He closed his eyes once again and leaned back, feeling lost. He didn't want this to be the end.

Asami walked inside with his gun held up. Seeing his photographer, he called out, "Akihito." His boy snapped those hazel eyes open and stared at him in shock. He took a step forward, looking around. He didn't see anyone there but that didn't mean anything.

It was over. He was hoping the older man would never come. The photographer stood up, pulling out his gun. Golden eyes widened in surprised as the gun was pointed toward him. Akihito whispered, "You should have never cared for a weakness, Ryuuichi. You should have looked harder at me. You should have done more research on me. You would have realized I have a sister, two years younger than me." He watched as Asami lowered his gun. He didn't want that. The tears flowed down his face so freely. He leaned against the box crate, staring into those golden eyes. He spoke, "Damn it, fight me. Kill me. Kill me. End this nightmare for me. If I fail my sister, it is because I am dead, not because I couldn't kill you." He cocked his gun. He repeated his words, "Kill your enemy, Asami."

Everything stopped before him. His enemy was his own lover. He stared hard into those hazel eyes. They were so cold. It was like looking into a mirror. The hit man who has been doing these murders was someone he never thought would ever harm a living being. Asami spoke as he took a step forward, "Akihito, what do you mean if you fail your sister?"

"I have to kill to keep her alive. I have to kill you to keep her alive. I swore to protect her when our parents died. I swore it and I failed in that vow. Now this is all I can do." Akihito explained as he held the gun toward the older man's heart. His world was falling apart. He never wanted to be Asami's enemy. He chuckled, "It was so easy with those other fools. They were your enemies. Always thinking they had me to get to you. I showed them all. I was no weak person. I could handle them without a problem."

Asami took a step forward, trying to take the gun, but he could tell Akihito wasn't going to give it up easily. Everything came together. The way Akihito was acting this time. The black hair found at the first victim. The reason behind Akihito dying his hair all the time. It started to make sense. This meant Akihito was being pulled. Akihito wasn't the one in control. Someone else was. Akihito asked him would he help him if he was in trouble. The young man was trying to find a way out. He spoke softly, "Akihito, give me the gun."

"I can't do that. If I do, my sister is good as dead." Akihito replied back sadly. His mind was going haywire. Everything was going down hill. His finger was on the trigger but he couldn't pull it. His dreams were coming back to his mind. It was the same. Asami wasn't raising his hand up to fire. It was him who was shooting in the dreams. He said in a sad voice, "Shoot me before I shoot you. I have a good aim." He wanted the nightmare to stop. He wanted to be free, but he had to protect his sister. Was she alive? Was he being played for a fool? He tried a couple of times to find information about the person pulling his strings but the only lead was to the police officer and the man was good. The police officer always caught him and warned him. He stopped trying, fearing for his sister. He felt his hand sweat.

Asami felt his heart break. Was everything a lie? Was the boy fooling him all this time to get to him? He had to know and asked, "Was everything a lie between us?"

"Oh god, no. It was all the truth. It was the truth. Please believe that much, Ryuuichi. Know I love you with everything in me, but I have to protect my sister. I have to keep her safe like I promised." Akihito sobbed out. He looked at the man of his dreams with tears in his eyes. He had to make sure Asami knew that much. He whispered, "I never meant to go after you. I never thought he would force me to go after you. I wanted to stay with you and forget my problems. I was always alive with you. I haven't felt that for a long time. Please, believe me when I say I love you. I know I will never hear those words from you but at least say you believe me."

Asami stared at the boy who squeezed into his heart. He knew those words were the truth. He couldn't believe all their times together were lies. He took a step forward and Akihito raised his hand again. He vowed, "I will get your sister back. I will protect what you hold dear. I will find the person who is doing this. Trust me, Akihito. You want me to believe you and now I want you to trust me."

Akihito wanted to believe those words. He raised his hand again, pointing the gun at Asami. He looked into those fierce golden eyes. He knew he could kill Asami and no one would ever think he did it. The guards would never believe he could. He would be able to walk away without a worry. He watched as the yakuza walk toward him without a care. His hand started to lower. The gun dropped to the ground with him falling to his knees. He couldn't do it. He couldn't end the man's life. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he let everything out. He fisted Asami's suit jacket, crying into the strong chest.

Asami let the other cry all he wanted. He knew this was truly hurting his boy. He tightened his hold and glared at the wall. He would make sure the person behind this would pay dearly. He thought once that he would make blood pour for the photographer and he will keep to it. He will make sure everyone knew his boy was off limits. He stood up with the boy in his arms. Pulling back some, he demanded, "You will tell me everything and then I will find the one who made you do this." Akihito looked at him with some kind of hope. He wiped at the tears. He pulled out his cell phone and called Kirishima. After giving him the information of where he was, he hung up. He turned to his boy. He asked, "Why never ask me to help before?" It hurt that the boy didn't trust him from the start. Well, their first meeting wasn't the best thing.

Akihito wiped the rest of his tears and stared at the yakuza like he was crazy. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Oh that would have been a nice conversation. Oh by the way, Ryuuichi, I'm a skilled killer who has been taking out people for five years now. All this time, I could have killed you without even leaving anything behind. Yes, that would have been something to talk about over dinner." He was pushed into the crate by his lover and those eyes were narrowed. He sighed, "I was afraid if I got you involved, they would kill my sister. Five years I have spent doing this guy's bidding. I have blood on my hands that will stay with me for the rest of my life and my soul. What did you want me to do? It wasn't something I could come out clean about."

Staring hard into those hazel eyes, Asami asked, "Why didn't you defend yourself when Fei Long attacked you?" If his lover was this good, then why let himself be harmed by Fei Long. He needed to understand everything.

Sighing, Akihito explained, "At the time, there were too many people there. I was out numbered. Then, I kept telling myself I didn't care about you but when you were hurt by Fei Long, I realized everything. I fell for you and I was scared of losing you. Also, I didn't want to alert that man. I didn't want him to realize I was trouble and that my sister meant nothing." He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He looked into those eyes but still he could read nothing. He whispered, "I know nothing will ever be the same. I know I have betrayed you but I will say this every time, I do love you. You brought me something that I lost five years ago." Kirishima and Suoh walked inside, looking at them, and then looking around. He pulled back when no words were said. He walked toward the door and mumbled loud enough for the yakuza to hear, "I love you, Ryuuichi. I'm putting everything on the line to be with you. This could cost my family their lives. My grandparents are open for attack too. My sister is still being held by them." He spanned around to face the man and sighed, "I'm trusting you with everything. You told me that you would help me if I was in trouble. Please don't tell me that was a lie."

Walking toward the boy, Asami lifted the thin chin and spoke firmly, "You belong to me and I protect those around me and that is mine." He pulled the photographer close to him and sealed those lips into a heated kiss. It was too late for him. Yes, he was betrayed by this boy but his heart didn't want to listen to his mind. When they needed air, he pulled back to hear Akihito's panting. He turned toward Kirishima and ordered, "I want all information on that police man in an hour. I want to know every stop he makes. He is our only lead to who is pulling the strings." He walked out of the warehouse, having the rain pour down on him with Akihito next to him. He looked up at the skies. This was insane. He was losing his touch. He should have taken Akihito down but he couldn't do it. Neither of them could kill the other. It was too late for them both. They were lost into each other. He vowed silently, _I will make this man pay. I will protect the only one who stole my heart. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 6/9

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all of the comments/reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

At the penthouse, Asami got on his phone, ordering to round up Akihito's friends and his grandparents, putting them in a safe house that only Kirishima and Suoh knew about. He hung up the phone, turning toward his lover. The boy spilled everything in the car. His sister and him had a fight and she stormed out of the home. That night he was visited by the police officer, telling him that his boss had his sister and he would do whatever they told him to. The photographer told him how sick he was when he first killed someone. He sat next to the boy. He spoke first, "Everyone will be protected. I will find your sister first, and then find out who is behind this mess."

Akihito didn't look over. He feared so much. He never met the man behind this. It was possible that the man took out his sister already. He folded his hands on his lap. His friends and grandparents would be safe, but his sister was still in danger. Why did he cave in? Why didn't he take out the yakuza? He closed his eyes, knowing the truth. Asami was his soul. Asami was his lover. He couldn't end the man he loves. His voice shook as he spoke, "I… I failed… failed her."

Asami turned his head and said the truth, "It is possible they already killed her. It has been five years, Akihito." He didn't want to tell it straight but he had to.

"This all of this would have been meaningless. I killed all this time, darkening my soul for them. Still, they let me hear her voice." Akihito whispered.

"It could have been a recording." Asami told it straight.

Akihito snapped his head toward the man and yelled, "PLEASE LET ME BELIEVE SHE IS ALIVE! I NEED TO BELIEVE THAT!" His heart was breaking apart thinking his sister was dead.

Lifting Akihito's chin up, Asami spoke, "I will not lie to you, Akihito. This could be the truth. You will be hurt more if you found out your sister has been dead all this time."

Akihito didn't look away. He knew deep down that it could be the truth. He has never seen his sister. His world was spinning. He leaned forward, trying to find a meaning in his life again. He took Asami's lips into a kiss, trying to push his problems aside. Everything spanned when Asami took control of the kiss, darting that wet muscle into his mouth, making him groan in bliss. He was pushed onto the couch, the kiss continuing. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, feeling the pressure on him. He felt whole; complete. There was no escape from this man. He should have went to him a long time ago. How could he? He had to protect his sister even if it was a lie that she was alive. A hand slid up his shirt, molding against his skin, making him forget his problems.

Asami knew what the boy was doing. The photographer was trying to forget. He also wanted to forget. The image of Akihito holding the gun against him made a rage boil inside of him. Part of that rage was toward the man who made Akihito like this, the other part was it due to Akihito raising his hand against him. He let no one make him a fool. He never let anyone live who dared crossed him. He knew that the boy did something that no one has, made him fall in love. It was that feeling stopping him from killing this man. He broke the kiss and tore the shirt off Akihito's body. He wasn't gentle as his bit down on Akihito's neck and twisting those nipples.

Akihito dug his nails into the clothe shoulder, aching his body. It was painful but anything with this man was making problems disappear. He knew the other was being rough with him due to anger. The yakuza felt betrayed. He couldn't blame the other. After all, he did betray this man. He screamed as Asami bit down on his nipple. Will their relationship ever be the same again? Could it be over soon? He felt his pants ripped down his legs with his boxers. He was bare to this cold cruel man. Hands ran up and down against his body, making a heat boil inside of his soul. He bit his lip, trying to stop the whimpers to escape. He didn't care how rough the other was. He deserved it.

Asami ordered, "Stop that. I want to hear everything." He knew he was being rough but he had to release his anger or he would do some harm to the other. He thrust in three fingers, watching the boy ache toward him and a loud scream escape those lips. He sealed those lips into a heated kiss. He would make sure the other would never betray him again.

Akihito tried to undress the older man. He wanted to feel more even if it was painful. He felt everything but at the same time nothing. He was numb and he wanted to feel something again. He ripped off the suit jacket and the dress shirt. He ran his hands over the built chest, feeling every single muscle. The kiss was broken and he begged, "More." He looked into those golden eyes and he saw lust in them. There was a spark of something else too and he knew what it was. It was the same in his eyes. The eyes spoke volume than words could. He didn't need to hear Asami say those three little words because he saw it in those beautiful eyes.

Asami lost all control. He unbuckled his belt and pulled out his hard cock. He removed his fingers and thrust inside that tight warmth in one go. He heard the loudest scream ever. It was music to his ears. He didn't give time to his lover. In and out. He pinched at the nipples. He stared down to see those hazel eyes gazed over, life was in them. They weren't like the ones that he saw in the warehouse. It angered him again to realize what happened to his boy all this time. Akihito was meant to be pure in his world. The photographer wasn't meant to be a killer. He sealed those moaning lips into a kiss again. He mapped out everything in that mouth, feeling Akihito's tongue play with his. It was heavenly. He was complete with this boy. He never felt that before. He had countless lovers but none of them filled the void in him.

Akihito thrust his hips forward, feeling the thick cock brush against his sweat spot. He was seeing stars and his eyes wanted to close, but he kept them open. He stared straight into those golden eyes. He wanted to drown in this dark man. He was no different. There was blood on his hands too. He wasn't pure anymore and he would never forget his sins. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, digging his nails into the bare skin. He felt whole. He didn't want to lose this feeling ever. Sadly, it could end for both of them. They were taking on a stranger. He felt the strong hand wrap around his cock and everything went white. He slammed his head back, moaning, "Ryuuichi!" He felt bites at his neck, making him moan even more. He couldn't hold on no matter how much he wanted this to last. He yelled to the ceiling as he came, "RYUUICHI!"

He felt those muscles tighten around his cock, making him groan. It was paradise. He continued to thrust inside, riding out his release. Asami pulled his soften cock out of the boy and sat back. He looked down to see his lover passed out. He swept some wet brown locks out of the boy's face. Just looking at the other, no one would ever figure out the photographer was a skilled killer. He stood up, throwing a blanket over his sleeping lover. He needed a shower and it was back to business. He glanced back at his lover and swore revenge.

At a run down house, a man paced around the living area. He looked at his cell phone. He sighed annoyed. He should call the boss and report to him. The job wasn't done, at least now. He noticed the grandparents were taken and so were the boy's friends. It meant the foolish boy gained Asami's help. Katou flopped onto the chair, the only one in the house. He closed his eyes as he heard the screaming once again.

"PLEASE LET ME GO! I WON'T REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE! PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

Katou looked out the window, seeing anything. He stood up and walked to the lock bedroom door, sneering, "Shut up. You will not be leaving until your brother does what we want him to."

"What do you want my brother to do? He would do anything to protect me. He promised."

"Shut up. Stop asking questions. I might kill you if you do not shut up." Katou hissed. He walked away from the door and went to the window. He looked around, ensuring he didn't see anyone. He didn't need someone reporting of the screaming girl. He walked away when he saw no one was around. He went to the kitchen and dialed his boss. When the line picked up, he reported, "He didn't do it. I believe he has gained Asami's help."

"The man wouldn't let betrayal go so easily. Are you sure?" The boss asked.

"His grandparents and friends have been moved. No idea where they are either." Katou explained calmly.

"You damn idiot. I told you to keep an eye on them." The bossed hissed and then sighed, "It doesn't matter. We still have his sister. In an hour call the stupid fool and threaten him one last night, then if the job doesn't get done, kill the girl."

"I thought we were going to kill her after he was done with Asami." Katou mumbled.

"Of course we are, but he doesn't need to know that. I do not want lose ends." The boss chuckled.

Katou hung up and looked at the locked bedroom door. He walked over and laughed, "Looks like it wouldn't matter what your brother does. You will never going home."

"NO! PLEASE!" A female sobbed out.

At the penthouse, Asami stared at the reports. He was trying to find any leads to who was behind the mess. He glanced over at the couch when he heard a whimper coming from his lover. His boy didn't wake up yet. He turned away, needing to focus on work. Akihito's cell phone rung loudly in the quiet penthouse. He watched his lover awake and stared at the device like a curse. He stood up and walked over. He ordered, "On the speaker."

Akihito nodded his head and put it on speaker, "Hello."

"Do you really want your sister dead?"

"It takes time to get to Asami."

"You are close to him. He should be the easiest."

"You have no clue about the man."

"Whatever. You have an hour to finish the job or else."

"Or else what?"

"Brother, do…" A female voice started to say.

"That is enough, do what we tell you to do. I will say this the last time. Your sister will die if you do not carry out your job."

The phone went dead and Akihito threw it across the room. He put his head into his hands, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Is that the lead man?" Asami asked, ignoring Akihito's distress.

"No. He is the cop." Akihito revealed. He knew the voices too well. He has heard them for five years now. He closed his eyes. He heard footsteps walk away from him. It would be nice if his lover would try to keep him sane. He stood up, not caring that he was nude. He yelled, "Is that it! Nothing else! Do you want me dead now! I understand I betrayed you but I need you! Damn it, at least tell me where I stand!"

"Put some clothes on." Asami demanded. When Akihito glared at him, he growled in warning, "Now, Takaba." The boy's eyes widened for a second before the photographer went into the bedroom. He heard a knock on the door and answered, "Come in." Only his guards were around now. Suoh walked in, bowing his head. Suoh handed him a cell phone and he spoke, "Yes."

Ichimura reported, "Boss, Katou is at a house. I heard a female screaming inside. I also caught some of his conversation. Katou and whoever he is working for have no plans of releasing her. They plan to kill her."

"Do you know if it was Takaba's sister?" Asami asked.

Akihito walked toward the yakuza. He tried to grab the phone but Asami grabbed his wrist before he could. Golden eyes narrowed at him when he glared at the man. He had to know if his sister was all right or not. He needed to know. Why didn't Asami see that?

"I have no idea, Asami-sama. What would you like me to do?" Ichimura asked.

"I want Katou alive. He is the only one who could know anything. Get him and the girl. No harm befall on the girl. Do you understand?" Asami barked out his orders.

"Yes, boss. Where do you wish me to take them?" Ichimura questioned.

"Take the rat to the warehouse. The girl, take to my private hospital. Make sure my personal doctor know that she is not allowed to report to the police. When you get there, call me and I will come personally." Asami gave out more orders and hung up after he got a response. He felt a punch to his chest. He grabbed the boy's hands before they could throw another punch. He sneered, not caring that Suoh was standing there, "We are doing this my way. Your way hasn't worked at all." He pushed Akihito against the wall, glaring at the boy.

"What the hell would you have done in my place!" Akihito screamed as he tried to break the hold. All he wanted to do right now was to hurt Asami. He needed to know if his sister was alive. Was the girl his sister? He knew the older man. He wouldn't be allowed to go to the hospital. That wasn't going to happen. He had no plan of sitting still and waiting for things to happen.

"I would have looked for the person pulling my strings. Then I would have killed him." Asami answered.

"Oh that would work for you, you all mighty asshole. You have power. I DON'T! I was just an orphan, who was trying to take care of his younger sister." Akihito hissed back. He broke the hold and threw a punch straight to Asami's face. He watched as the man stumbled back, hissing out, "I had no where to turn. I had no one who solve my problem. I sold my soul to the devil to keep my sister alive. I have killed, Asami. I lost my innocence that night when I killed for the first time. So, if you want to do your way, fine, but you are not leaving me out of it. I have ever right to know. For fucking sakes, I have done so many things to get her back in one piece."

Asami held his hand up before Suoh stepped forward. He stood up straight staring into those cold eyes. They showed the haunting look of being in the world so dark. He ordered, "Suoh leave. Make sure our guest will be suited at the warehouse." Suoh bowed his head and left the penthouse. He took a step forward, noting that Akihito wasn't backing up. The boy he knew would back up or try to run from him when he was upset. He threw a punch, it landing against the wall right beside Akihito's head. Akihito's hazel eyes widened and he spoke lowly, "Do not tempt me, Takaba. It would not be pretty for you. You betrayed me when all you had to do was ask for my help." Before the boy can say a word, he continued, "I know at first that might have been impossible for you. But when you lived under my roof for a year, you could have came to me."

Shaking his head, Akihito whispered, "There was no way to tell you. There were countless times, I wanted to say something but the thought of my sister dying if I reveal the truth. There was no way."

At the house, Ichimura knocked out the cop with ease. He went to the door and sneered that it was locked. He spoke loudly, "Takaba-chan."

"Oh my, please help me! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Listen to me. Stay away from the door. I'm a friend to your brother. I will get you out of here."

"All right."

Ichimura raised his gun and fired at the lock. When it was broke, he kicked in the door. The girl ran out of the room, ready to bolt out the front door. He caught her, holding her when she kicked and screamed. He spoke, "Takaba Akihito is your brother. Please, calm down. I have to take you to hospital."

"If what you say is true, I want to hear it from my brother. I will keep screaming until someone comes for me." The girl hissed.

"There is no around to hear you, Takaba-chan. Please calm down before you hurt yourself." Ichimura said, trying to keep the girl in check. The door was opened and he raised his hand, ready to kill whoever walked in. Natsume walked in, looked at the girl and his eyes widened. He nodded his head and spoke, "Yeah, she is his sister. She looks too much like him not to be."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two! I want my brother!" Tsubame screamed as she kicked out.

Natsume sighed, "Call Asami-sama."

Tsubame quieted down as she heard the name. She whispered, "I heard that name. He said he wanted him dead." She felt her arm grabbed by the man and pulled toward the door. She looked down to see her capturer was knocked out. She squirmed, trying to break free again.

Ichimura sighed, annoyed. He held the girl as he dialed his boss' number. When it was picked up, he reported, "Boss, the girl will not go with us freely. She wants to hear from Takaba-san." He handed her the phone that she took freely.

"Brother?" Tsubame asked softly. Was the nightmare going to end now? Was she finally able to go home to her only family?

"Tsu-chan, listen to them. Go with them wherever they want to take you." Akihito spoke back.

"I miss you, Aki-chan."

"I will see you soon."

"Promise."

"Promise with my soul."

"I'll listen to them. I promise with my soul too." Tsubame sobbed, happy that she could hear her brother's voice again. She handed the phone back to the big guy who took her outside. She watched as the other man pulled out a tied up Katou. The nightmare was over. She was free at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 7/9

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Seven:

At the penthouse, Akihito fell to his knees, crying. His sister was alive and still had her spirit. He felt arms wrap around him and their fight from before flew over his head. He curled closer to the warmth, sobbing out everything into the strong chest. He whispered, "I have to see her. I need to." He pulled back, wiping his tears away. He looked into those golden eyes. He spoke before the man could say anything, "I promised her. There is no turning back now. I'm in this."

Asami knew it was about other things, but he let it slide. He stood up and ordered, "Grab your jacket. It will take us about ten minutes to get to the hospital." He walked to the door, knowing his lover was following close by. Opening the door, he ordered, "Suoh we are going to the hospital."

He felt his heart race. He knew for a fact he would never tell his sister what he had to do to keep her alive. She would blame herself. They only had each other. Akihito walked out of the building, looking around at the same time Suoh was. He was also checking to see threats. After killing for five years, he got used to looking around for enemies. They made it to the limo without a problem and they both slid inside. Asami got on his phone and he was left in his thoughts.

Asami listened to his men, reporting the cop was awake. He ordered to give some welcome treatment but not to kill him. He hung up and glanced over at his boy. Akihito was quiet. He asked, "What are you thinking?"

"How I would kill the man who made me to do this." Akihito answered honestly. His head was spanned around to face those golden eyes. He spoke, "You asked." His lips were sealed. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, pulling the yakuza closer to him. His body was on fire like it always was.

Across the town, a man with bright green eyes stared out the glass window. He glared at it, hissing under his breath. The brat turned on him and now they lost the girl. He tried a few times for Katou but there was no answer. He sent one of his men, but they came back empty. He never thought Asami would allow betrayal. He tossed his head back and laughed at that thought. There was one time where he let betrayal pass. Asami was too kind to those close to him. He turned around and leaned against the wall. He wanted Asami dead or to feel great pain. He smirked as he whispered, "It is time to show that boy how foolish he was to play with the big boys." He walked out of his office. It was time to show that photographer what it meant to live in the dark world. He wondered if the boy would forgive Asami when he realized it all had to do with Asami. It was the yakuza's fault for this all. He chuckled lowly, "Takaba, hate the man known as Asami Ryuuichi. Hate him like I do."

At the hospital, Akihito felt like running toward the room. The only thing stopping him was Asami's arm wrapped around his waist. He looked around to notice guards around. He realized they were Asami's. He was pulled down the hallway and his heart was racing. Did those people do anything to his sister? If they did, he would make it a point to end them himself, no matter what Asami said about it. He was shoved into a room. Hazel eyes snapped toward his way and he held back his tears. His sister was alive and looked all right for being held for five years. He walked toward her and whispered, "Tsubame."

"Aki-chan." Tsubame cried out. She wanted to run to her brother but the machines hooked up to her prevented her to do so. Akihito walked to her and gave her a hug. It was what she missed so much for all this time. She cried into his embrace. Letting everything out. She was safe. She was away from them. She pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry for running that night. If I never ran…"

"Do not blame yourself. You never knew you were going to be kidnapped." Akihito scolded his sister.

"What did they make you do?" Tsubame asked.

"Steal stuff and get information on people." Akihito lied. He saw a shadow on the floor. Glancing back, he saw Asami walk into the room more. Tsubame looked at his lover and he explained, "He is the one who helped."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Tsubame cried out as she smiled at the man who stopped her and her brother's nightmare.

Asami stared at the girl and he saw his lover in her so much. They both look the same except they were different sexes. He nodded his head and spoke, "There will be a few guards around your room to ensure that no one tries to get to you again. They will follow you even after you are released from the hospital. I don't want you to go to the police."

"Why? The police can help us. They will get the bad people and put them away." Tsubame questioned confused by the man's order. She looked at her brother. She would only listen to him and no one else.

Akihito knew it would be bad if the police was involved. His head was at risk too. He would be sent to jail for murder if they got involved. He spoke, "Listen, Tsu-chan. Asami is right. You can't go to the police. Too many of them are corrupt and they could be working for the man who kidnapped you."

"Asami?" Tsubame asked. She looked at the man and spoke, "He said he wanted you dead. That was the only thing he ever talked about. IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Asami took a step back. This guy was his enemy. But why wait for five years? It didn't make sense. Also, Akihito and him didn't know each other back then. He watched as Akihito took his sister's hand and told her told her to calm down. Who would wait this long to attack him?

Akihito sighed, trying to control his emotions, "Tsu-chan, please stop blaming Asami. He went to a lot of trouble to help us."

"How do you know him, Akihito?" Tsubame asked, trying to piece everything together.

"I was meant to get information on him for those bastards." Akihito revealed some of the truth. He didn't know how his sister would react to know the entire truth of what he really was meant to do.

"Still doesn't tell me how you know him." Tsubame pressed on. Her and her brother were a lot of like. They pressed the issue until the answer was given. She knew her brother was hiding things from her. She wanted to know.

The photographer felt the older man come closer to him. He closed his eyes as he told the truth, "He is my partner, Tsubame."

"Partner in what?"

"Hmm, he is my lover."

"Oh. I mean. Wow. I mean. You date this guy!" Tsubame yelled out.

Wrapping his arm around the thin waist of his lover, Asami asked, "Do you have a problem with that?" The girl shook her head, making her black hair flying everywhere.

Tsubame looked at her brother and mumbled, "You dyed your hair. Dad would have killed you for that."

Staring into sad hazel eyes that matched his so much, Akihito turned his head and mumbled, "I needed a change."

"Please don't tell me you want to forget them." Tsubame sighed as she felt tears ready to fall.

"Of course not!" Akihito yelled as he snapped his head toward his sister. He sighed and lied again, "I needed to do it to do the jobs they wanted me to."

She looked down at her hands and told her brother, "He was going to kill me. He said after you did this last job, he was going to kill me, then you." She felt her hand grabbed and she looked at her brother. She smiled even as tears fell down her face. She whispered, "I always knew you would protect me. That was all I had."

"I swear to you the people who did this will pay." Asami vowed to both of the siblings. Tsubame looked at him funny but Akihito's eyes showed gratefulness. He nodded his head toward his guards that were standing by the door. He spoke, "Akihito, we need to leave."

"Aki…"

"Do not worry, Tsu-chan. Everyone here works for Asami. They will keep you safe." Akihito assured his sister. He patted her hand and tucked her into the bed. Kissing her forehead, he whispered into her ear, "I trust Asami with my life. He would never let me be hurt." Tsubame smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. He ordered, "Rest. I'll make sure to see you again." He walked out of the room with Asami. He slammed a punch into Asami's chest, letting out his rage. Two guards went to move toward him but Asami raised his hand to stop them. He stared into golden eyes and spoke, "Why does it always have to deal with you? Why pick me when we didn't even know each other back then?"

Grabbing the small wrists before more punches could be thrown, Asami sighed, "I do not know. Whoever did this will pay. I give my word to you." Akihito threw himself toward him and he released those wrists. He sighed again when those small arms wrapped around him. He could only promise to make this person pay. He couldn't get Akihito help for this because it could throw his lover into jail for the rest of his life. No amount of money could prevent that. He wrapped his arms around the thin body, holding the other close to him. He felt the body shake but there was no tears or sobs. He pulled back and ordered, "Let us go. I still have someone to talk to."

"I want to come."

"No."

"Fuck you asshole. I'm coming or I'll escape the guard and come anyways."

"I'll tie you to the bed, fuck you and make sure you can't escape. You. Are. Not. Coming." Asami stressed his words firmly. He watched as those hazel eyes widened and he knew his boy realized his words were the truth. He walked out of the hospital after Suoh said it was clear. Even here was a risk. His guards were inside to protect the girl. The others that were dear to his lover were at the safe house. Now, that left him and Akihito. He wasn't about to let some person take him on.

Sliding into the limo, Akihito stared straight ahead. He wouldn't be able to come to see one of the people who took his sister. He wouldn't be able to watch him pay for what was taken from him for five years. He clinched his hands into fists. He glanced over as Asami slid inside. He knew the yakuza's threat was real. He turned his head when golden eyes looked over at him. He sighed. It has been too much for these past five years. There was no one who could help him. He had to let Asami take care of it. Asami was the only one he could count on now. Beside, he knew the yakuza would make the other person pay. This was because they wanted him. He closed his eyes, blocking out the harsh truth. This was Asami's fault. He didn't even blame the man. They didn't know each other back then.

"To the penthouse first." Asami ordered. He turned to his lover and stressed out his words, "You. Will. Stay. Put. If you try to escape, I will keep my word of fucking you into the bed until you can't walk for a month." He had to keep Akihito away from the mess. He had to find answers. Who would wait this long and attack him? Did they see their chance when Akihito became his lover? He curled his hands into fists. He would get his answers tonight. One way or another. The trip to the penthouse didn't take long. Natsume and Ichimura were standing there. He pulled out the photographer from the limo. Glaring at the two guards, he ordered in a hiss, "He does not leave the penthouse. If you lose him, I will make your lives living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Natsume and Ichimura gulped by the look in their boss' eyes and nodded their heads as they answered, "Yes, Asami-sama."

Before the yakuza got back into the limo, Akihito spanned him around. Golden eyes stared into his. He leaned up, sealing those taunting lips into a kiss. Arms wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him closer to the well toned body. His mind was a mess and this was his savior. After a few minutes, he pulled back breathless. He wanted to say so much but those words wouldn't escape his lips. He wanted to tell Asami to be careful. He was pushed toward the door and he nodded his head. He watched as the older man slid into the limo. He stood there until he couldn't see the limo as it drove away. He walked inside with the two guards following close by.

In the limo, Asami glared straight ahead. He still couldn't figure out who was attacking him. His hands curled into fists as he thought about all Akihito had to do for five years. Someone tainted his boy beyond repair. He would make that person pay with their life. He wouldn't let anymore to happen to his lover. He chuckled at the thought of him going this far for the boy; the boy who betrayed him. He fished out his cigarettes and lit one up. He glanced out the window. When was there a time he let someone go for betraying him? An image popped into his head. His eyes widened as he remembered a time he was betrayed.

'_I would never cross you.' _

'_I will always be by your side.' _

'_He made a wise choice by picking you.' _

'_My loyalty is to you, Ryuuichi.' _

'_Damn bastard!' _

'_It should have been mine!' _

'_You ruined everything when he took you in!' _

'_You were nothing more than a brat!' _

'_Why did he choose you over me, his own son!' _

'_Please.' _

'_Do not kill me.' _

'_You have defeated me with everything.' _

The phone rang ending his past memories. Golden eyes looked down at the caller ID to see it wasn't a number he knew. He answered coldly, "Yes."

"It has been a while, Asami."

Narrowing his eyes, Asami spoke even colder, "What do you want Fei Long? I have business to deal with."

"I'm in town and rumors are going around. There are murders around your turf. Someone is skillful to outsmart you for this long."

"You called to taunt me."

"Not at all."

"Why bother calling me?"

"Well you see, I don't think you can protect Akihito."

"Is that so?" Asami hissed. It was true. He couldn't protect Akihito. It wasn't his fault. He never knew the truth until the boy held a gun against him. He wondered if Fei Long knew. He doubted it. He blew grew smoke out, waiting for an old fling slash rival say something.

"I do not want to see the boy harmed."

"You didn't care over a year ago."

"Then he was a way to get to you. He is different from us."

"Not so much."

"What does that mean? He isn't like us, Asami." Fei Long hissed, trying hold onto his own emotions.

"Wrong. He knows our world a lot better than anyone thought. He is the assassin, Fei Long. And now I'm going to make the person who forced him to kill, pay with their life."

"Stop joking around."

"I don't joke."

"You are serious."

"Wow, you finally caught on."

"Shut up, Asami. How did it happen?"

Asami sat there, wondering if he should reveal anymore information. He thought over everything. He would have more protection if he got Fei Long on his side. He crashed his cigarette into the ashtray while lighting up another one. He finally spoke, "They kidnapped his sister five years ago, forcing him to kill whoever they want."

"He told you."

"In so many words."

"You were the next target."

"Yes. I still am. Also, I would watch your back. It is possible you could be targeted too."

"Is my rival concern for me? That is laughable."

"I do not give a damn if you are killed or not. You crossed me over a year ago for the last time."

"I want to protect Akihito." Fei Long spoke, ignoring the other part that made his chest clinch.

"We'll talk if I need you." Asami spoke, calmly.

"I do not take orders from you." Fei Long growled.

The phone line was disconnected and Asami shrug. He saw they were almost toward the warehouse. He knew he could count on Fei Long for now. Afterwards was a different story.

At the penthouse, Akihito fiddled with his camera. It was the first one he got from his father. His father and him spent all day long talking about it; how it worked, how it needed cleaning, and how to fix it if something happened to it. He heard noises outside the door. More like voices rising. He stood up, putting down his camera. He swung the door open, not caring who was outside. Staring into purple eyes, he sneered, "You."

"It is nice to see you again, Takaba." Fei Long smooth voice spoke. The two guards stood in front of Akihito. He sighed, "I was hoping to have a talk with you. I had an interesting conversation with Asami moments ago." He had to see for himself. The yakuza had to be lying. This boy couldn't harm a fly.

Akihito pushed the guards aside and spoke, "Come in then. Though staying too long will get you killed. I'm sure Asami will make sure of it." He walked inside with Fei Long following. When the door was shut, he spanned around with a gun in his hand, holding it straight at his old kidnapper.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 8/9

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. Sorry it took a while to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eight:

At the warehouse, Asami pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He walked inside to see blood dripping down the man's face. Katou looked at him with a glare. He walked toward the man. Without lowering his cigarette from his mouth, he threw a punch, watching Katou fall over in the chair that they tied to him. He would make whoever pay with their lives. He would not go easy on any of them now. He kicked the man as he heard the groan in pain. His men worked the cop over pretty good. He walked away, crashing his cigarette under his shoe. He took off his suit jacket, handing it to Kirishima. He rolled up his sleeves. He watched as one of his man pulled the chair up. He spoke so cold it would freeze hell over, "Who is your boss?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"You will by the time I'm done with you. Then you will beg for death." Asami voice echoed out in the warehouse. He threw another fist toward the man's face, hearing bones crack under the weight. He saw the chair fly over and he landed a kick to the man's ribs. He wanted this man to feel everything Akihito did.

At the penthouse, Fei Long raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "If I remember right, you held a gun against me before. You couldn't even use it."

"I was out numbered back then." Akihito sneered. He pulled the trigger, missing his target on purpose. Those purple eyes widened as the bullet hit the wall next to his head. The two guards rushed inside, but stopped to see him holding a gun. He promised, "Next time I won't miss, Fei Long."

"He was telling the truth." Fei Long whispered as he glanced how close the bullet hole was to his head.

Akihito sighed, "I see Asami told you." The guards took a step toward him but he held the gun toward them. He sneered, "This is between me and Fei Long. Now, leave." Natsume and Ichimura both looked at each other. They moved back but not out of the penthouse. He glanced back to Fei Long. The man didn't move an inch. He asked, "Why are you here?"

"To be honest, I had a dealing around here. I thought I would annoy Asami while I was here." Fei Long answered calmly. It shocked him to the core to see the boy holding the gun alone able to fire it. He whispered, "No one would have ever took the guess it was you."

"You have the same look as Asami did when I held the gun against him." Akihito remarked. He watched Fei Long carefully. He didn't trust the man at all. He ordered, "I know you have a gun on you. You hand to the guard and we can talk. I'm not about to be kidnapped again by anyone."

Fei Long pulled out his gun and handed it to Natsume who walked over. He watched Akihito lowered his gun. The guards stood by the door, refusing to leave the penthouse. He walked toward the boy, sighing, "You hid it so well." He would have never thought. Even with Asami telling him, he didn't believe it. He raised his hand, about to caress that soft face. His hand was slapped away. He spoke, "I hope for you to come with me. You will never have anything with Asami."

"Unlike you, I trust Asami." Akihito snapped.

"Oh really? To me it seems you didn't tell him anything about this until recently." Fei Long remarked. When he saw Akihito flinch, he knew he hit a sore wall.

The photographer walked to the window, looking through the glass to see where Fei Long was all times. He mumbled, "It wasn't that easy to tell him. My sister was at stake. I had to keep her safe. They had her."

"I can help you better than Asami. He will never love you. That man doesn't know how to love." Fei Long sneered coldly.

"Because he couldn't love you?" Akihito asked as he turned around. When silence greeted him, he spoke, "I'm not someone's mistress. I'm not here to make the other jealous. Though if he was jealous, it would be because I'm with someone else. Not because you are with someone else. He loves. I have seen it countless times."

"I wouldn't want his love. He is my enemy." Fei Long hissed.

"It doesn't sound like that." Akihito remarked as he walked toward Fei Long. He sighed, "It is sad to see you pawn over Asami who has me by his side." Before the triad leader said a word, he continued, "I might not know what it is like to be in your dark world. Maybe you understand that better than I do. But it doesn't matter. Ryuuichi choose me to be by his side. He doesn't love you nor do I love you. My heart belongs to him and only him." His arms were grabbed as the two guards took a step forward. He saw pain in those purple eyes. He whispered, "Move on Fei Long. You deserve happiness too, but you can't live in the past. It will never work."

Fei Long pulled back and stared into those hazel eyes. It was like the boy grew up. With this new information, the boy was playing them all. He walked to the door, grabbing his gun. He spoke, "Tell Asami to call if he needs me." He decided to help even though he would never gain the hearts of the man of his past and the boy who gave him hope at something.

'_Move on Fei Long. You deserve happiness too, but you can't live in the past. It will never work.' _

Those words repeated in his head as he walked out. He walked down the stairs, seeing some more guards glaring at him. When he went outside, Yoh was leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette. Yoh looked up at him and he saw sadness in those eyes for a second before it became a blank stare. Why did he keep the betrayer by him? Yoh betrayed him by helping Asami. He should have shot the man on the ship for his betrayal.

'_I'm in love with you.' _

Those words said to him on the ship. Love wasn't true. Fei Long narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Did you call Asami?"

"I have already repaid him. I have nothing else to tie me to him." Yoh answered.

Fei Long sighed. He never did get what Asami did for Yoh to make the other man follow his orders. He walked to Yoh. Akihito grew up, even though he has seen more things than anyone knew about. He pulled Yoh toward him, smashing his lips against the man's. He felt pleasure. He didn't understand anything and it drove a rage in him. His heart for so long belonged to Asami, only to be betrayed by the man. Then Akihito gave him hope for a new life, but the boy fell for Asami. Yoh betrayed him too when he trusted him for such a long time. He pulled back to see those eyes once again show sadness. He slid into his car with Yoh sliding in next to him. This was Asami's war but he already said he would help.

At the warehouse, Asami watched as Katou was burned with a torch. He listened to every scream. He lit up another cigarette. He would get his answers. He waved off one of his men. He spoke, "He isn't dying yet. He still has to answer my question."

"Did the boy mess with your head?" Katou chuckled. "You own lover turned out to be your downfall. He played you well all this time." He felt his body fly against the wall, the chains on his arms rattling by the movement. He groaned in pain.

Asami replied coldly and deadly, "Give me your boss' name. If you do, then you have a quick death."

Katou knew he wasn't getting out alive. He didn't care to reveal who set it up. He answered in a soft voice, "Sunohara."

Asami took a step back when the name was said. He couldn't believe his ears.

'_Spare me, Ryuuichi.' _

'_I was foolish to take you on.' _

'_I will leave and never return, my dearest friend.' _

'_You won against me completely.' _

Asami narrowed his eyes. He sneered. He would show no mercy now. He pulled out his gun and shot Katou in the head. His men backed up an inch from him. Kirishima and Suoh knew who Sunohara was. He pocketed his gun, walking toward the door as he ordered, "Get the mess cleaned up. Kirishima, find where Sunohara is."

Kirishima shivered by the tone in his boss' voice. He couldn't believe Sunohara returned after all this time. He didn't like the man a bit. He walked out, following Suoh and his boss. Suoh got into the driver's seat as he climbed in the passenger side, making phone calls. It was time to end this war.

Asami sat in the back, thinking over Sunohara. He didn't think sparing a friend would come back to haunt him. This time, he would not be so kind. He would make sure the man paid with his life. He swore to revenge Akihito. What did the boy do to him? No one ever had a hold over him like this.

At the penthouse, Akihito leaned against the wall, staring out the window. The two guards finally stood outside the penthouse. So he was left to his own thoughts. He chuckled about the expressions of Asami and Fei Long's faces. It was amusing to see them so shocked. He hoped his words finally reached Fei Long. He didn't really care for the man but he knew what it felt like to be alone. He almost was alone again. He almost pulled the trigger against Asami. He closed his eyes, refusing to let tears slide down his face. It was time to stop crying over things. He heard the door and looked over to see anger in golden eyes. He mocked, "The goons told you who paid me a visit." Asami strolled over to him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. It was rough and he loved every second of it.

Pulling back, making sure Fei Long couldn't claim what was his again, Asami growled, "Firing a gun."

"I wasn't about to get kidnapped again."

"You shouldn't even let him in."

"He needed to know some things."

"And what is that?"

"That you are mine, Ryuuichi and I'm yours." Akihito answered as he leaned up, taking those teasing lips into a kiss. He was pushed against the wall. He could tell the other was upset. Whatever was said at the warehouse had an affect on his lover. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, making sure to open his mouth to let that talented tongue enter. He ran his hands down the strong arms. He unbuttoned Asami's suit jacket, sliding it off the older man's body. Asami lifted him off the ground and he wrapped his legs around Asami's waist, feeling the need in his lover.

Asami broke the kiss, staring into those hazel eyes. His lover was still the same, just with a darker side. He shook his head, trying to stop his desire. Setting his boy back down, he spoke, "I have things to do."

"Fei Long is willing to help. He said call him." Akihito replied as he walked around the yakuza and went toward the bedroom. He knew from Asami's eyes if he tried anything, it would not be pleasant for him.

Across the city, Sunohara sat there, staring out the window. He got word that an old rival was in town. Well, more like Asami's rival. He chuckled as he remembered the sweet dragon. He remembered how Asami messed up the mission then for the pretty Fei Long. He leaned his head back and thought about everything. Fei Long could make things interesting. He knew that by now Asami knew it was him pulling the strings. All he had to do was find the other man. It wouldn't take long. He turned around and sitting on his desk was the location of Fei Long. It would be a nice treat for his greatest enemy. He would make sure Asami was wiped out and show the world he was better than him.

At a hotel, Fei Long poured himself a drink. Yoh was by the door, staring at him. He glanced back to see nothing on the man's face. Then again, he never saw anything on Yoh. It was one of the ways, he never knew whether the other would betray him. He mocked, "Still upset about the kiss. I thought you would enjoy it." He walked toward the man who said nothing. As he stood in front of Yoh, he asked, "Did you think I would fall down and give myself up to you because you declared your love for me?" Before Yoh could answer, he slammed his lips against the other's. Pushing Yoh into the door, he took all control of the kiss, darting his tongue inside that wet warmth. Yoh made no move but those eyes kept train on his own.

When the kiss was broken, Yoh stared into purple eyes and spoke breathless, "I am willing to die for you. I will gladly take your bullet if you feel the need to kill me." He raised his hand, pushing long black hair out of Fei Long's face as he smiled softly. "I love you." He repeated those words from the ship.

Fei Long huffed and turned away, walking back to the bar to pour himself another drink. His phone rang loudly and he answered, "Hello."

"Ah, Fei Long."

"Who is this?"

"Someone who has a common enemy, Asami."

Fei Long froze of pouring himself a drink. He smiled at the idea of this idiot. It would be amusing to see that he got to the man after Asami before the yakuza did. He turned around to see Yoh on full alert. He leaned against the wall, staring out the window. "A common enemy, huh?"

"Yes. We both what him to pay for his sins against us. I know you hate him."

"Yes, I do."

"I set up a plan that almost worked."

"Oh really? Guess the plan didn't work out too well if you are calling me."

"I never thought the brat would go to Asami for help."

"Ah, you must mean the boy. He is troublesome for sure."

"Agree. I can't wait to kill him for his betrayal."

Fei Long gripped the phone tighter. He felt rage boil inside of him by that tone. He shook it off quickly to return to the conversation, "Let us meet and then we can figure a way to end them both."

"You read my mind. I can be at your hotel in an hour."

Fei Long smirked as he retorted, "That sounds good." He hung up and turned to Yoh. He spoke to his guard, "We will be getting company and I think Asami would love to hear this information."

"The man is a fool." Yoh mentioned.

"Yes he is. To take on Asami alone is foolish." Fei Long answered bitterly. He picked up his phone, calling the one man that he despised. When the line was picked up, he spoke calmly, "If you want the man who is after you, come by in an hour."

"So the idiot called you for help."

"Too bad for him, he doesn't realize we both have the desire to protect Takaba."

"Stay the hell away from him. This is the last warning, Fei Long. I will not take it easy on you the next time." Asami's cold voice rang over the line.

The line was disconnected. Fei Long stared at it for a while. There was no hope for him with those two. He would never gain either of their hearts. Though he still believed Asami couldn't love. He will never understand how the boy can stand by his side. He walked to Yoh who stood his guard. Yoh said he loved him. Was it the truth or was it another lie? Asami never did say he loved him in the past, but his emotions were clear and Asami left him alone. He grabbed Yoh and tossed him onto the bed. Yoh stared at him but didn't move off the bed. He leaned over the body and whispered, "Prove to me you love me."

At the penthouse, Asami stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Akihito was leaning against the wall next to his study. He knew his lover heard his conversation. It was almost over. He would have Sunohara soon enough. The revenge for his lover will be complete. This time around, he would not spare his old friend.

'_Spare me.' _

He stared into hazel eyes that looked right back at him. Without thinking, he pushed the boy into the wall, sealing those lips into a kiss. There was always a chance that Fei Long and him were being played a fool by Sunohara. He lifted his lover up from the ground and those long legs wrapped around his waist.

'_Spare me, Ryuuichi.' _

Breaking the kiss, Asami moved his mouth over to Akihito's neck, sucking and biting at the smooth skin. Fingers laced through his hair, messing it up. He had an hour to kill and what better way then doing this. He would fuck his boy hard, making sure the other would pass out. He carried the other toward the bedroom. He kicked the door shut after they walked through it. He went to the bed, tossing his boy onto it. He tore the shirt off the slim body, tossing it across the room. Hands started to unbutton his shirt.

'_I will never return.' _

Anger was rising. Sunohara came back to plan to take him on. The fool used an innocent boy to kill. He would never forgive his old friend. He will make a statement to everyone with that man's death. He worked at his lover's neck, marking the other his completely. His shirt slid off his body and small hands ran over his back and chest. He moved down, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Akihito spoke breathless, "Ryuuichi." He was full and complete. He could feel the anger from his lover. He wanted to know who was the one that made his life a living hell, but by one look on the yakuza's face told him not to ask. He moaned again as that talented tongue slid down his chest to his stomach. He heard his pants being unbutton. As those strong hands started to slide his pants down, he lifted up his hips to help. He wanted to feel once again. He wanted to forget the blood on his hands. He pulled Asami's head down, sealing those lips. They didn't need words. Their bodies told the truth to each other. He didn't need to hear those little words from those taunting lips. He knew the other loved him. His world spanned as two fingers thrust inside of him.

Those moaning lips drove a flame in him like no one else could. Asami bit down hard on Akihito's neck, whispering, "It will be over soon. I will revenge you." He leaned up to look into those eyes. Those eyes showed so much. He couldn't wait anymore. He stood up, pulling out his fingers. Akihito whimpered. He pulled out his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slid them down with his boxers. He leaned back over his lover. Those eyes were a lit in fire. At least that didn't die. He thrust in one go, sealing those lips, catching a scream. He set a hard pace. He had to be calm when he went to the hotel.

Akihito clawed at Asami's back, tossing his head back and forth. He knew what his lover was trying to do. The other wanted to be calm when he went somewhere. He wanted to go too. He wanted to be face to face with the man who did this to him. He moaned out one name that meant everything to him, "Ryuuichi." He almost lost this man by his own hands. He couldn't forgive himself for it but what choice did he have? Could he have told the other before? He wanted to forget every thing. He wanted his innocence back. He dug his nails into the tan skin, pushing his hips forward to take more of that thick cock into him.

Asami slammed into his boy harder and faster. He couldn't hold out much longer. He grabbed the red cock, stroking it, sealing those lips. He kept his eyes open to stare down at his lover. His lover was beautiful and breathtaking. This boy had a hold of something that no one ever did; his cold heart. He felt the other shiver and wet fluids over his hand. His mind went out of focus as he thrust into the tight opening. He spilled inside, feeling like he lost everything inside of him. As he pulled out, he stared straight into hazel eyes. He leaned down to the boy's ear, whispering, "Let me handle this."

Sleep was taking him but he had to say something, "I want to see the man who did this to me. The man who darkened my soul." Finally he closed his eyes, unable to stay awake any longer.

Asami got up and went to the bathroom. Bringing out a wet towel, he wiped his lover up. He stared at the peaceful face of a murderer. His hands clinched into fists when he thought of the world his lover has lived. He went to the bathroom to get ready for his meeting. He still didn't know if he would let Akihito see Sunohara.

At the hotel, it was almost time for the enemy to come to his hotel room. Fei Long walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. He put on a suit and stared at the bed. Yoh was sitting up on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette. He chuckled, "I would like my guard to be dressed and ready for anything. I do not trust Asami. Unless your loyalty still lies with that man."

Yoh stood up, getting his clothes. He crashed his cigarette into the ashtray and spoke, "I think I have proved where my loyalty is. I am yours completely and will only serve you." He fixed his clothes and watched as Fei Long went to the window dressed. He heard a knock at the door and went to let their enemy in the room. Opening the door, there was a tall man with dark brown hair. He moved out of the way.

"Fei Long, it is a pleasure to see you." Sunohara spoke calmly.

Lighting up his pipe, Fei Long waved the other man to sit and spoke, "I'm sure we can get straight to business." Before any words could be said, the door opened once again. This time it was Asami. He held back a hiss by seeing the man.

Sunohara turned his head and his eyes widened. Standing before him was his enemy. Why? How? Did Asami figure out that he was going to meet Fei Long? He heard a chuckle and turned to see Fei Long with a smirk. He growled, "You set me up. But you hate him."

"Oh yes I do hate him with a passion. But I like the kid. He has spirit. I wanted to make the person who soiled him pay dearly." Fei Long explained.

Pulling out his gun, Asami walked over to his old friend, pointing it at the man's head as he spoke, "This time, I will not spare you." He watched as Yoh came forward when Fei Long waved him over. Yoh searched Sanohara, taking his weapon. He glared at those eyes that showed so much hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 9/9

Summary: A skilled assassin comes in the mix. What will Asami do? What does it mean for the relationship between Asami and Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. Sorry it took a while to post the final chapter. Once again, forgetting about it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Nine:

Sunohara stared at the two men. He never thought they would ever team up. Though Asami did have a soft spot for Fei Long. He hissed, "You always find a way."

"I do not like to lose." Asami replied.

Fei Long blew grey smoke out of his mouth. He leaned against the wall and asked coldly, "What should we do to him?"

"There is no we." Asami hissed.

"Well I believe I got him out of the shadows. I at least get to have some fun with him too." Fei Long mentioned.

Sunohara tried to stand up while the two fought, but he was punched in the gut. As he fell to his knees, he glared at the man who knocked him down. He swore he knew the man. His eyes widened as he hissed, "You work for Asami."

"Not anymore. Yoh works for me now and he will not be betraying me anytime soon." Fei Long chuckled. He walked to the man, kicking him. He glanced over at Asami to see him lighting up a cigarette.

"Why care for some slut!"

For a moment, Fei Long saw true rage in Asami's eyes. It was the same look on the ship. He sighed slightly to realize this man's heart belonged to the boy. The door opened to see Asami's two men walk in. They both showed deep hatred toward Sunohara. He spoke, "I'm coming to watch. This is better than my meeting that brought me here."

As Kirishima and Suoh got the struggling Sanohara, Asami shrugged his shoulders. He glanced over at Yoh for a moment. Those dark eyes looked at him and he followed his men out of the hotel room. He smiled a little as he realized why Yoh was still alive. He put up a blank stare. Suoh knocked Sanohara out to stop his struggle. He went out the back way. He ordered, "To the warehouse."

At the penthouse, Akihito awoke and looked around. He was still in Asami's home. He sat up, hissing as pain raced up his back. He didn't see the man. He crawled out of the bed going to the bathroom. As he turned on the water, he checked it to see if it was how he liked it. Stepping inside, he let the water hit his body. Leaning against the tile, he closed his eyes. It was going to be over soon. Asami saved him like he always did. Fei Long was wrong. Asami knew how to love. Asami has showed it to him countless times. He washed himself and quickly left the bathroom. Putting on some clothes, he opened the door to see his two personal guards. They both sighed to see him in a jacket. He walked out with the two following him. He lied, "I'm going to see my sister. Do you have to follow me?"

Ichimura answered, "You are not allowed to be out of our sight. Asami-sama will have our heads if we let you roam alone."

Akihito shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the stairs. He felt Natsume and Ichimura's eyes on him. He wasn't giving them trouble. When they got outside, he raised his head to see the sun being blocked out by dark clouds. Today meant the end. Revenge was going to happen. He lowered his head and looked around. There were many people running to get under cover or to their buildings. Rain was going to come but he didn't care. He glanced back to see both guards tense. He stuck his tongue at them both and bolted down the sidewalk. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. He had to see the man's face. He needed to know who the person was that made his life a living nightmare. He wasn't pure anymore. He hasn't been pure for five years.

At the warehouse, Asami wiped some blood of his hand. Sanohara was bleeding everywhere. He raised his foot and kicked the man in the ribs once again. The poor fool hung loose from the chains. Fei Long was leaning against the wall, watching him. It was almost like the past again. He couldn't change that.

Sanohara wheezed, "The boy… boy would be… be heartbroken to… to know you… you still have a soft spot for the dragon." He slammed against the wall by a fierce punch, he felt something break within his body, but he bit his lip. He would never show his pain to anyone.

Asami walked over to Kirishima, grabbing his cigarettes. As he lit one up, he glared at Sanohara. The man wasn't screaming out his pain. Then again, Sanohara wasn't one to show that to anyone.

'_Father.' _

'_Asami is better at this than you are. Follow his lead and you will make it in our world.' The one man whispered. _

'_Yes, father.' _

'_Asami is a great ally.' _

'_Of course, father.' _

'_Ah, my boy. Ryuuichi, please keep my son safe. He has the will in our world but sadly he will never make it like you can.'_

'_I will keep him safe.' Asami said. _

Asami spoke, "I swore to your father to keep you safe. That was the only reason I spared you back then."

"Did you believe I wouldn't come back to take my revenge?" Sanohara hissed out. "The boy was fun to play with all this time. Then, I found out you were captured by his beauty. It was too good of a chance to let go."

Asami walked over, slamming his fist into the smirking man's face. His anger was boiling. He only felt this twice in his life. Once when Fei Long was shot and the other when Akihito was shot. He heard the warehouse door open. He turned around, pulling out his gun. Standing there was the one person who didn't need to be here. He hissed, "Those guards will pay."

"Do you think they really can keep up with me? I told you that I wanted to see the man who did this to me." Akihito snapped as he walked forward. From the corner of his eye, he saw Fei Long leaning against the wall with Yoh next to him. He looked over to see blood all over the man's face. In the past, it would have made him sick but he was so used to seeing blood. His arm was grabbed as he got close to Asami. He stared into the man's, who made his world a living hell, eyes. He glared at the man and asked, "Why me?"

"You were an easy target. You were easy picking." Sanohara answered and then spoke, "You should have killed him. He will never love you. He has a thing for the pretty dragon." He was slammed against the wall again but this time it was from the boy's punch. He heard a gun cock and the shot firing. He bit his lip hard as the bullet pierced his leg.

Taking the gun away from his lover's hand, Asami pulled the other close, growling into the boy's ear, "This will be the last time you hold a gun." He pushed his lover toward his men. He couldn't stop the boy from witnessing this. He pulled out his gun. When Sanohara's eyes stare straight at his, he spoke coldly, "I was never one to break a promise but you crossed me for the last time. This time, I can't forgive you." Sanohara smirked at him and he fired his gun, hitting Sanohara's head. The body went limp in the chains. He walked away from death. Akihito stared at him with a cold expression. He ordered, "Clean the mess. Make sure the underworld knows it was I who did this." He pulled his lover out without glancing toward Fei Long or Yoh.

Fei Long saw it all. Asami was taken completely. He pushed away from the wall and spoke, "Yoh, let us go. Our business is done here." He walked out with Yoh following close by him. His heart was in pieces. He didn't know what to believe anymore. For a long time, he believed the yakuza could never feel love. He thought love couldn't be possible for him. But with Akihito, he had hope again. Sadly, the boy pushed his heart away too. He glanced back at Yoh who was following him. Didn't Yoh prove his love to him?

In the limo, Akihito leaned his head on Asami's shoulder. The yakuza hasn't said a word to him yet. He didn't want to push his luck and say something. So, he just sat there silent. The man who ruined his life was dead. It was finally over. He could rest in peace even though his soul was tainted now. It didn't matter. His grandparents were safe. His sister was free. He was still by Asami's side. Everything was fine now.

Asami lit up a cigarette as his cell phone rang loudly. He answered on the third ring, "Yes." He listened for a little while and replied, "Take her to the penthouse in an hour." He hung up and turned to the boy. He spoke, "Your sister will be at the penthouse in an hour. You need to make sure she never goes to the police for any of this." Akihito nodded his head but kept silent. He continued with his words, "Your grandparents and friends will be leaving the safe house as well. Nothing else will happen. It is over."

An hour later, Akihito sat down with Tsubame. Her hazel eyes stared into his. He spoke, "Listen, no one knows you were kidnapped except our grandparents and me."

"You don't want me to get the police involved right?" Tsubame asked. She knew her brother didn't like the police.

Akihito sighed, "I know it is hard to understand but it best for everyone if they never find out."

"But the man can come after us again." Tsubame argued back.

"He is gone. He won't be bothering us ever again. Please trust me, Tsubame." Akihito responded back kindly. He pushed some of her black hair out of her face. He explained, "Everyone thinks you ran away due to our parents' deaths. Please keep this a secret."

Tsubame stared into her brother's eyes. She knew there was more to the story than what the other was saying. She felt bad for what he was forced to do. She leaned her forehead against her brother's, whispering, "Promise, Aki-chan."

"Thanks, Tsu-chan." Akihito sighed as he brushed her hair out of her face again. Asami was in the kitchen making dinner for them all. During the ride back, Asami agreed to let the girl live with them until he could find her an apartment in the city. He tried to say he would take care of it but the yakuza wasn't hearing any of it. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to see what his lover was making.

In the living room, Tsubame turned on the TV, seeing the news on.

'_Today the body of Sanohara was found in the bay. No one knows who did the crime or what the reason was. Here is his picture. If anyone knows anything, please contact the police right away.' _

Tsubame sat there shocked to see the man's face. He was one of the people who held her. She turned off the TV and looked in the direction of the kitchen. She could never go to the police. Her brother might have been involved. She didn't want to think that but she had to. He was different than she remembered him. She closed her eyes and sighed. As she opened her eyes, she saw her brother's lover staring at her. She only saw coldness in those golden eyes. Akihito walked out and helped Asami setting the dishes and dinner. She saw true happiness in hazel eyes.

Dinner was in silence except Tsubame asking how she could enroll in college. She wanted to do medical. Akihito said he had some money saved and could help out. Asami said he would pay for it if the girl wanted to go. He was ready to fight but shut his mouth. His sister went to bed and Asami went to take a shower. He walked to the window, seeing Asami's cigarettes on the table. He grabbed one and lit it. Inhaling the toxic flumes, he felt free for the first time in a long time. He sighed to the cold room. The nightmare was gone but blood remained on his hands. He would never be free from that. His cigarette was grabbed out of his hand. He spanned around to stare straight into golden eyes. He spoke, "I'm tainted now."

"It is not your fault." Asami replied.

"I could have gone to the police."

"Then your sister would have been dead."

"I'm so lost now. For five years I had to do what that man told me to."

Lifting the boy's chin up, Asami retorted, "He is dead now and you are free. Though you will never escape me."

"I doubt my being will be able to escape you now. You have all of me now, Ryuuichi."

"Akihito, you couldn't do anything differently."

"I could have talked to you after I moved in."

"You thought it would have got your sister killed."

"I killed people to protect her."

Tsubame stood in the hallway and gasped. She heard the entire conversation. She watched as the older man took her brother into his arms, letting her brother cry out his pain. She closed her eyes, feeling tears fly down her face. She knew she will never tell a soul about what happened. She will lie to protect her brother has he did whatever it took to protect her. She walked away from the hallway back to her room. When she entered, she whispered, "It is my time to protect you, Aki-chan."

Asami took his lover to the bedroom, pulling the boy close to his body. It was finally over. Any men that worked for Sanohara were gone or disappeared. He knew no one was going to mess with him again. He once again proved he was made for the underworld and knew how to take out enemies. He whispered in Akihito's ear, "You are free. Live."

"Ryuuichi, as long as you are beside me, I will live a full life." Akihito mumbled back. It was over and it was time to move on. He will push away the past. Everything was fixed finally.


End file.
